An Angel at Gehenna's Gate
by Scarlett-sama
Summary: After his last game ended Amaimon left True Cross Academy to make a life of his own, but what happens when he runs into a teenage demon one night & falls hopelessly in love with him? What if this teen had an abusive boyfriend & left him in a burning house to die? Will he be able to pick up the broken pieces of his heart & put them back together or lose him forever? Sequel to SAH!
1. Chapter 1

Untitled Fic

Amaimon X OC Kaine

Chapter 1~

Several shouts and clanging of bottles filled the air, as the Earth King walked down the sidewalk and ignored the weird looks he got from the humans. He had been living in this dump of a town for a few days and he was already sick of it. Drunken humans and murderous demons constantly walked around the area and plagued the poor excuse of a living space. The hotel he had been living in was a piece of shit and the man running it was even worse. Every other day he'd bring back some woman and take her to his room for the night. By morning she'd be gone and so would be half of the guy's profits from that run down piece of shit he called a hotel. Not to mention the whole area practically mimicked the man's ideals. Woman wearing barely any clothing and men trying to pick up the filthy creatures roamed the streets at night and made the demon's night experience a living hell. If anything he'd like to walk down an alleyway without finding humans fucking each other. Not only was it annoying as hell, and plain rude, but that was the last thing he wanted to see on the only time of day he could go outside without fearing for his life.

For all he knew his older brother was out looking for him, and the moment the Earth King got caught he'd be dragged back to Gehenna. So of course he'd like to enjoy a night without seeing such grotesque displays. He'd literally kill just to be able to walk out of the shithole excuse for a hotel and not see someone else getting their brains fucked out. Of course at this rate he'd really have to start killing people, because he was getting sick of it. Even Behemoth refused to go out with him on his walks, because he didn't like to even lay his eyes on the humans in the area. The only problem was if they moved to a different area then Mephisto might find them easier. Even he knew his older brother would never look here. The Earth King liked to keep his dignity and actually live in a relatively nice area, but this place was just pushing it. Which was why it was a perfect place to live in, despite the downsides to it.

"M-Mr. Kingsley, your rent is d-due." The man behind the rooting counter spoke, as Amaimon reached the bottom floor of the shithole excuse for a hotel and frowned. "I-I'm s-sorry-"

"Just take it and shut up." Amaimon spoke, as he pulled out thirty bucks and placed it on the counter.

The demon not even bothering to look back or wait to listen to the man's reply, before he walked out of the hotel and turned to his left. The male taking his usual route for his nightly walk, as he quickly checked his wallet to find a considerable amount of money left and shoved it back into his pocket. Ever since he had gotten here, the first thing the Earth King had done was look for a place where he could gamble. Of course with a town as shitty as the one he picked, gambling places moved from day to day and varied depending on what you stumbled on. It was only his luck that he stumble on a gambling area where they played a game called poker and after learning the rules the demon became quite good at it. He occasionally lost a hand or two, but after the first two days he got pretty used to it and managed to get into a higher ranking game just yesterday. Of course the idiot humans thought he couldn't play for shit and the moment the demon actually focused he kicked their asses within a few rounds. By the end of it they had asked him when he'd come back and the demon refused to answer. Knowing the pathetic humans they'd skip out on the days he'd come visit and try and cheat each other out, and that was a no go. The demon may not be able to torture anyone because of his position in hiding, but he sure as hell could torture them through a few card games.

"Kingsley looks like you made it!" A human called out, as the demon gave the card dealer a nod and watched as the men around the table flinched the moment the demon entered the center alleyway clearing. "How much you laying out, sir?"

"Fifty bucks." The Earth King spoke, as a few of the men glared at him. It obvious they realized his choice of chips was to mock them and they each were trying to find a way to beat him. Unlucky for them they were facing a demon, and there was no way they'd win. "I'll only be staying around for a round or two, Kyio."

"Too bad sir, we were hoping you'd stay a little longer." Kyio joked, as he took the demon's money and gave him his small stack of chips. "You sure you don't want anymore, sir?"

"I'll be fine, Kyio."

A small nod was the dealer's reply, before he quickly shuffled the cards and dealt out everyone's hand. A few frowns coming from a few of the card holders, as the Earth King lifted the ends of his cards up and quickly took note of the pair of aces he had and put up his usual ante. The other men following, before the game got under way. The man to his left out after the first round of betting and the guy on the end during the second. The cards lying on the table consisting of a jack, a queen and a five. Around the table each of them had already set out thirty bucks and so far it was easy to tell the other three were bluffing. None of them had the cards they needed, nor the hands they wanted and the demon knew he just had to lay low. The forth card came up as another king and the Earth King leaned back in his chair. The action the three men's attention, as he played it safe and passed.

Something that didn't go unnoticed, as the man on his right dropped out and the other two were on the edge of their seats. The fifth card coming up as ten, before the demon raised the bet up by ten bucks and only one man took his bet. The two of them showing their two cards to the man, before the guy two seats down from him let out a curse and glared at him. The Earth King had a royal flush and a pair of aces, which definitely beat his pair of three of a kind and pair of aces. Unfortunately for him the Earth King's luck didn't go over too well after that round. His next hand was a totally bust and he dropped out right at the beginning, his third wasn't even playable. By then the demon's patience wasn't even living, before he exchanged his chips into cash with Kyio and bid the men a good night. The demon never missing the glares he got, before the demon walked out of the alleyway he had come in from and tucked away his hundred bucks.

The male chalking the night of gambling as a fair game and headed back up toward the hotel. The Earth King making a note to pick up Behemoth's favorite snack on the way back, before he turned the corner and paused in his walk into the alleyway. Not even ten feet from him were two demons going at it. Or should he say the bigger male shoving the smaller against the wall and keeping him still with a firm grip on his hair and tail. The smaller's clothes ripped to utter shreds and his long white hair bunched up in the taller demon's grip. The hair tie that was keeping the white locks back snapped and tangled in the taller's fingers, and tears in his eyes. Whether they were tears of pain of pleasure was beyond the male, nor did he care, but what caught his eyes was the look in the taller's eyes. Hiding behind his brunette bangs were icy blue eyes that didn't even seem to care about the smaller demon's thoughts on the very act. His grip brutal on both the smaller's hair and tail, as a yelp came from the white-haired demon and his eyes opened to reveal a dazzling pair of mint green eyes. Tears threatening to spill over in them, as the male shoved his thin arms between their bodies and tried to push the taller male off him. A whine escaping him, as a pure Gehenna accent rolled of his tongue and reached the Earth King's ears.

_**"Kiru, stop!" **_ The smaller male spoke with a voice the Earth King had never even thought existed. _**"I do not want to do this here."**_

_** "Shut up or I'll fuck you in the street." **_ The taller demon, which the Earth King could only guess was Kiru, spoke as he yanked on the smaller's tail and growled. _**"It's your fault for letting those men touch you."**_

_** "I couldn't- AH! Stop them. It's my job!"**_

Before the smaller demon could even have the chance to react, he was suddenly thrown across the alleyway and smashed into the wall. The taller not even bothering to help the smaller, as he tucked himself back up in his pants and grabbed the smaller by the hair. A whimper escaping the white-haired demon's lips, as the tears in his eyes were seconds from spilling over and cum ran down his thighs.

_**"Next time I catch you with a man touching you you'll get a lot worse. Got it?" **_Kiru threatened, as he got a small shaking nod.

_** "Y-yes." **_The smaller demon spoke, as the bigger demon let go of his hair and threw a jacket at him.

_**"Cover yourself up and get yourself back to the house before I get there."**_

Nothing more was said between the two, as the bigger turned and walked away from them with his back to them. The smaller demon still shaking from head to toe, as his gaze immediately fell to his lap and the tears finally spilled over. The demon taking a few moments to try and will his emotions in check, before he shook his head and looked down at the mess that he was covered in. The smaller male making a move to try and clean himself up, before Amaimon let out a mental sigh and walked over to the demon. The Earth King pulling out what humans called a tissue from his pocket and held it up in front of the demon. The poor thing jumping the moment the tissue came into his line of sight, before he looked up and his mint green gaze met the Earth King's deep blue. The white-haired demon panicking, as he quickly closed his legs and pulled the jacket closer together to cover himself up. Very broken English passing through his lips and a very heavy Gehenna accent weighting him down.

"Vo avay!" The white-haired demon yelled, which the Earth King translated to be 'go away'.

_**"I'm not here to hurt you, nor touch you. Just take this and clean up." **_Amaimon spoke in pure Gehenna tongue, before getting a look of surprise from the white-haired demon. _**"You can't keep him waiting."**_

Almost instantly the smaller demon took the tissue he was offered and Amaimon turned his back to make the smaller more comfortable as he cleaned himself back up. A small whine of pain sounding behind him, before the sounds of the male standing up were heard and the tissue being thrown away.

_**"You can turn now."**_ The smaller demon spoke, as Amaimon turned around to find the jacket the demon was given stopped just below his knees. _**"I'm sorry if you saw what he did to me. I tried to keep him calm till we reached home."**_

_** "Is he always like that?"**_Amaimon asked, as the smaller demon nodded. _**"Then it is you that shouldn't be apologizing."**_

A small nod was received, as the demon's eyes fell to the ground and his torn tennis shoes that needed to be replaced. His gaze darting from the ground to further down the alleyway as if he was ready to take off at any moment. His white hair tangled and now dirty, as the Earth King reached out and pulled the snapped hair tie out of his hair. The action making the smaller jump, as he looked at him in fear and the Earth King held out the hair tie.

_**"I thought I'd save you the trouble of getting it out later. He doesn't seem like the type to take care of you after something like that."**_

_**"No, he isn't." **_The demon spoke, before he took the snapped hairpiece back and put it into one of the outside pockets of the jacket. _**"I know I may never see you again, but may I have your name? I would like to thank you for your kindness."**_

Almost instantly the Earth King wanted to frown at the demon's words, but he held them back. If anything his act was not out of kindness, but just to keep the smaller from getting himself sick later on. If anything that behemoth of a demon wasn't going to take care of the little demon and the least he could do was have him clean himself properly.

_**"Amai- Kingsley." **_The Earth King spoke, as he bit back his real name for the sake of hiding and the demon blinked at him. _**"Ami Kingsley."**_

_**"That's a very interesting name. Is that translated into English?"**_ The smaller asked, as the Earth King gave him a nod to move the conversation along. _**"That's pretty cool. My name in English is Kaine. Kaine Felforum." **_

It was in that instant the demon's name repeated in the Earth King's mind and the male had to fight back the smile that would've appeared on his face. Kaine. The name fit him to well. He was small, and looked as delicate as a toothpick, but it was obvious the demon had some fight left in him. Whether it be physical or verbal his small petite structure looked like it could take some damage and return it just as well. Something any demon of his size would kill for no doubt.

_**"I must go."**_ Kaine suddenly spoke, as he made a move to touch the Earth King but quickly drew back. _**"If Kiru get's home before me I will be punished. May you have a fair night."**_

Before the Earth King could give him a proper good night, the sudden sound of wind snapping together echoed through the air and the young demon was gone. Nothing but empty alleyway left, as the Earth King stared at the very spot the little demon had occupied and blinked to clear his thoughts. The Earth King shoving his hands in his pockets, before he quickly turned on his heel and headed down the alleyway. The young demon's name echoing in the deepest most part of the male's mind.

Kaine Felforum.

Maybe his new life wouldn't be such a bad thing. Especially with an angel like that living in such a hellhole. If anything, his new life was looking up.

* * *

Kaine: *Frowns* Kingsley? You named him Kingsely?

Scarlett: *slumps* it was the first thing I could think of, so sue me. I even made your last name up on the spot.

Kaine: How do I even pronounce it? You keep coming up with shit I can't say!

Scarlett: -bops him in the head* you pronounce it Fel-forum. Easy to say and long enough to look confusing.

Kaine: -mutters- if anything your confusing

Scarlett: *sees camera and shoves Kaine to the side- hello my cute little fans! Welcome to the sequel to Sick at Heart with our cute little dysfunctional pairing of Amaimon and my OC Kaine!

Kaine: *glaring at Scarlett* who literally got fucked in an alleyway by a possessive asshole

Scarlett: *points finger at Kaine* you were raped, not fucked. There is a difference. *watches Kaine roll his eyes* anyway, I hope you've realized by now that this fic is on a completely different tier from Silent Games and Sick at Heart. If anything those two were a stepping-stone to this fic. Silent Games was cute and soft yaoi, Sick at Heart was perverted and agonizingly stupid; while this fic is just plain perverted and down right dirty.

*waves hand* besides the point, like I said in my Sick at Heart comment review, for this fic I am giving the fans a chance to make the title. My brain is kind of fried and I could use the help. Plus, you get the bragging rights to say you gave a title to one of my fics. As well as me giving you a disclaimer saying the title is of your creation. So get reviewing and giving me title ideas!

Kaine: *raises hand* I would like to point out she is not sane and still needs to be tested. *gets harshly smacked* Try and enjoy the fic.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Amaimon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled Fic

Amaimon X OC Kaine

Chapter 2~

_**"Cake shop! Cake shop!" **_Behemoth chanted, as Amaimon and his companion walked down the practically deserted midday sidewalks. _**"Please, just one piece?"**_

A harsh sigh left the Earth King, as he glanced down at his partner and found the little Hobgoblin looking up at him with hopeful eyes. Ones that Amaimon had never won against, as he held an arm out and the little Hobgoblin jumped onto his shoulder. The little demon easily perching himself on his shoulder, as Behemoth whined to push the issue further and Amaimon gave in as he gently scratched behind the demon's ear.

"Only this once, Behemoth." Amaimon spoke, as the little Hobgoblin let out a distorted cry of happiness. "You want to go to Kamiti's?"

A hyperactive nod was given as an answer, as the Earth King turned the corner and headed toward the little cake shop his partner had become addicted to. The two had found the little cake shop on their first day in town and both had a piece. To say the cake was fantastic was a compliment, but the fact that the owner was a female demon and allowed demons entry was even better. It was the only place Amaimon could take Behemoth to without worrying if another human saw his partner. Having to explain to a human he was hallucinating was one thing, but for the guy to grab Behemoth by the tail and for the little Hobgoblin to bite him was another. You never grabbed a fighting partner by the tail, nonetheless demand what the 'filthy disgusting' creature was. To be fair he had to smash the guy's face in, before he dragged a five hundred pound Behemoth out of the supermarket. To say the least he was banned from entering, but they never said Behemoth couldn't sneak in and torture the same man over and over again.

It was only when the guy had found them later and tried to shot his partner did the Earth King snap his neck and call it over with. To say the least that was his only kill in this pathetic town, and his lowest record yet, but he wasn't here to make a record. He was here to hide and so far he was doing better than he thought.

_**"Kamiti's!"**_ Behemoth cheered, as he jumped up and down on his shoulder. _**"Cake!"**_

"You'll get some, just be patient." Amaimon spoke; as he walked up to the little petite coffee shop designed cake shop and walked inside.

The girl behind the counter perking up the moment the bell rang on the door, as strawberry pink hair and gold eyes turned to look at them. Just before she smiled and walked out from behind the glass counter of cakes and Behemoth jumped into her outstretched arms.

"Well hello, Behemoth." The teenage looking girl spoke, as he pet the small demon and listened to him purr. "You want the usual?"

_**"A piece please!" **_Behemoth politely asked, before she gave him a nod and the little Hobgoblin ran off to grab their table by the window.

"You want the same?" The girl asked, as she looked at the Earth King.

"You got anything new?" Amaimon asked; as she nodded and he followed her to the glass counter and pointed to a simple cake with whip cream and cut strawberries.

"One of our newbies made this one." The girl spoke, as she leaned on the counter. "He said it was strawberry cake, but the hell if I know."

"I'll try a piece." Amaimon spoke, as she looked at him in surprise and turned her head to the kitchen bustling behind her.

_**"Kaine, I need a piece of your strawberry cake and the demonic special!"**_ The girl called, as the Earth King froze.

_**"I will have them in a moment!" **_Kaine's voice called back, as the girl looked at the Earth King and smirked.

"I see you two know one another. He came here today spewing that he met a kind demon last night by the name of _Ami Kinsley_. If I must say, I know you can lie better than that Amaimon." The girl spoke, as her eyes stayed on him and she punched their order into the cash register.

"If I were you I'd best keep your mouth shut about it, Kamiti." Amaimon spoke, as the girl's smirk widened. "For a succubus you're too nosey for your own good. Keep Kaine out of this."

"Do I hear a hint of anger in your voice, my prince?" Kamiti questioned, as Amaimon glared at the teenage disguised woman. "You mustn't let him find out."

"And in turn you keep my location secret from my older brother."

"Mephisto? Now what have you done?"

_**"Here is the cake you requested." **_ Kaine's voice spoke, as the younger demon appeared behind the succubus and froze when his eyes fell on Amaimon. _**"Ami, I did not believe I would see you so soon."**_

_** "And neither did I."**_ Amaimon spoke, as Kamiti smirked and took the two pieces of cake from the young demon and handed them to the Earth King as he paid for them. _**"Did your evening get better?"**_

_** "Y-yes, I returned home early thanks to your help." **_Kaine replied, as he gave him a small bow of the head and kept his gaze on the floor. _**"If I may be excused, I have a job to return to."**_

_** "Go ahead."**_

With another small bow the small demon walked back into the kitchen and Kamiti's smirked got wider. Something that the Earth King feared for, as she turned and called after the demon.

_**"Kaine, go ahead and take your break. You must want to talk to your colleague." **_Kamiti spoke, as the little demon stopped and looked back at her. _**"Go ahead and catch up, I won't dock you any time."**_

_** "I must thank you." **_ Kaine spoke politely, before he walked off to take off his baking jacket and grab his lunch.

The Earth King sending the succubus a glare, before he walked over to his table and to a happily jumping Behemoth. The little Hobgoblin digging into his cake without a care in the world, as Amaimon roughly shoved his fork into the surprisingly soft textured cake and took a bite. The taste instantly sparking against the demon's tongue, as he stared down at the cake in surprise and didn't hear the smaller demon sit down.

_**"You look as if it is your first time eating cake." **_Kaine spoke, as the Earth King's head snapped up and met the smaller demon's gaze.

_**"This cake is new to me. The taste surprised me. It's fairly sweet." **_Amaimon replied, as the smaller demon's face flushed slightly and he opened his paper bag lunch.

_**"Are you a sweets person?" **_ Kaine asked, as he pulled out half a sandwich and took a bite of it as the Earth King nodded. _**"So am I. I did not think anyone would like the recipe."**_

_** "Where did you get it?"**_

_** "A human gave me a copy of the recipe." **_Kaine spoke, as he looked over at the Earth King's partner and smiled before he gently pet the little Hobgoblin. _**"She was surprisingly kind and she died young. She gave her house to me on her deathbed. I am grateful for her generosity to a complete stranger like me."**_

With a start, the Earth King stared at the younger demon in slight shock and noticed the weak look in his eyes. The mint green orbs weighted down with exhaustion and abuse that Amaimon could only believe happened in the home that was graciously given to him. That monster of a demon that was cause of the smaller's suffering and pain, as the young demon lightly laughed at Behemoth's icing covered face and politely wiped his face with a napkin. The little Hobgoblin giving off a distorted purr, as Kaine spoke something in the Gehenna language and gave off a small laugh. His partner surprisingly jumping into the small demon's lap, as Amaimon lightly cursed and snapped back to reality.

_**"I apologize. He's never this friendly."**_ Amaimon attempted to start his apology, before a smile appeared on the younger demon's face and Kaine gently scratched behind the Hobgoblin's ear.

_**"Your partner is fine. He is uncharacteristically friendly, but I find it sweet." **_Kaine spoke, as he returned to him lunch and continued to eat his small lunch with one hand. _**"Most Hobgoblins are dangerous, but yours is very rare."**_

_** "Cake good!" **_Behemoth purred, as Kaine chuckled and finished off his sandwich.

_**"I must head back." **_ The young demon spoke, as he gently folded the worn paper bag up and gently pet the Hobgoblin in his lap. _**"I should not keep them waiting much longer."**_

For any human, they would've asked if the demon wanted more to eat. Offered to order him food or offer them some of theirs, but even Amaimon knew better. He was the complete stranger that had come across the younger in a cruel and forced passion situation and he had no role in meddling. For him to make an offer now would be an insult to both Kaine and that monster of a demon Kiru. The Earth King had no part in their arrangements and even if the teen had obvious signs of abuse littering his arms and small frame, he had no role in interfering.

To insult the demon now would kill all further contact between the two of them and ruin the future companionship that could happen in the future. Kaine may look fragile and small in his eyes, or in another's, but he couldn't stain the demon's pride. Behemoth may be the one who had the soft side for the abused and neglected, having been one of them in the past, but he couldn't take action. This demon was too precious and pure to be stained any further.

_**"May you have good day."**_ Amaimon finally spoke, as Kaine looked at him and smiled.

_**"Thank you, and may you have one just as well."**_ The small demon spoke, before he gave him a small bow and returned back to the kitchen when Behemoth jumped back onto the table.

His combat partner following the smaller demon with his eyes, before he was out of their sight and looked at the Earth king with saddened eyes. Ones that Amaimon avoided by going back to the strawberry cake he had bought, as the little Hobgoblin slumped on the table and his tail thumped against the table.

_**"Amaimon, he's-"**_

"I know, Behemoth, but this doesn't concern us." The Earth King spoke, as the little Hobgoblin's ears dropped and he let out a small-distorted whine. "Kaine can take care of himself. We have no right to interfere in his life."

_**"He's hurt really bad."**_ Behemoth spoke, as he jumped into the Earth King's lap and rubbed his head against the male's stomach. _**"I can see it in his eyes, Amaimon. He has no one to turn to and he's afraid."**_

"Nonetheless, we have no right to interfere." Amaimon repeated, as he finished off his cake and looked down at his partner. The demon fairly aware of Kamiti's gaze drilling into the back of his head. "It is not in our place to disturb his life, Behemoth."

_**"Amai-"**_

"We should head back, Behemoth." The Earth King spoke, as he picked up his partner and set him on the tiled floor. A huff coming from the small demon, as the Earth King took their plastic plates and threw them out with the plastic silverware. The male giving the owner a small bow, despite the smirk on her face, and headed for the door. "Thank you for the cake, Kamiti."

"Sure thing." She called out, as the Earth King walked out of the shop with Behemoth on his heels. "Do come back!"

In response Amaimon didn't give a reply and headed down the sidewalk toward the rundown hotel. Behemoth hopping onto his shoulder and perching himself there to save him the walk home, as he looked at the demon and let out a whine. Sure enough Amaimon knew exactly what his partner was thinking, but to do so was beyond the male's standards. Going back to the cake shop would only shove him and Kaine closer and at the moment that wasn't needed. Kaine had to solve his problems on his own and Amaimon couldn't interfere. What happened in a demon's home was something another demon couldn't bother. It was custom, it was polite, and to do otherwise wounded not only the pride of the demon who owned the home; but also the ones closest to him. Who of course would be Kiru, the only demon that seemed to be in Kaine's life at the moment and the most dominate. If Amaimon interfered even in the slightest, Kaine was sure to be punished by the huge demon and the small demon had been through enough.

All the while they sat there, during the small lunch break Kaine was given, the Earth King could see the fresh burses littering the small demon's skin. At the time they were a light brown color, which only meant he had received them before he went to work. The coloration and the multitude of them had surprised the demon slightly, but in the end he hadn't said a word and kept his mouth shut. Kaine's injuries were something he couldn't involve himself in because of Kiru's obvious possessiveness over the small demon. The male didn't like other men touching Kaine, and if one did it was Kaine that was punished instead of the one responsible. So if the Earth King did try and help, not to say he would, Kaine would get hurt as a result. It was results like this that made the situation hopeless and non-approachable. There was no way to approach the young demon, and even if he did it wasn't wise. If his older brother ever found him, then Kaine would be dragged into it and it wasn't worth it. The young demon was better left alone, even if Behemoth insisted they help. The Earth King would never put an angel like that through further harm.

* * *

Scarlett: *waves happily* Hey, my cute little fans! I hope you're enjoying this fic. I finally got the time to post this chapter, so yeay!

Kaine: *raises hand* Can i just kill myself? Kiru is a bastard.

Scarlett: *frowns and bops him in the head* no, you can't. If you die then the story is over!

Kaine: *muttering* It'd save me the pain and humiliation

Scarlett: *wacks him with a book* Anyhow, thank you to the cute little fans who reviewed. I was only given one title idea, so for the mean time this fic will be left Untitled till i get a few more to choose from. So get those little brains working, and put in your title ideas!

Kaine: *holding head* Please, save me

* * *

**blackirishawk: ***smiles* yes, hun. This is the sequel to Sick at Heart and Amaimon and Kaine's story. And yes, Amaimon is somewhat tamed. You do have to remember though he's currently hiding from Mephisto, so he doesn't get dragged back to Ghenna. So there is a reason that he's tame. We can't have him getting into trouble, now can we?

**Shadethedemon:** I'm glad you're enjoying the fic already. And nice idea, but my brain is fried and I can't think of titles. So you go ahead and give me a few. Make them random for all i care. That's how I usually make them.

**Terra SyNdrome: **Glad you're loving it. Heres a new chapter for yah. Enjoy!

**glittergirl73: **I have to say that I love the title idea! It totally fits the fic and everything, but I'm going to see if anyone comes up with anymore ideas before I pick a winner. I hope you're loving the fic though. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Amaimon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Untitled Fic

Amaimon X OC Kaine

Chapter 3~

_**"Kiru, I'm home!"**_ Kaine nervously called out the moment he safely teleported home. _**"Kamiti had some left over cakes and she gave me a few! I got your favorite!"**_

When a reply didn't come the young demon held back a whimper and teleported himself safely into the kitchen. The little demon knowing that if the house was completely silent, then Kiru had gone drinking with his friends and was wasted nonetheless. If he was awake or not was beyond him, but it was better to make dinner and get to his room before that happened. A drunk Kiru was even worse than a sober one.

_**"Kaine, you home!"**_ Kiru practically yelled from upstairs, as the small demon jumped at the male's voice and quickly put the cake in the fridge. _**"You didn't announce it!"**_

_** "I'm sorry!"**_ Kaine called out, as he chewed on his bottom lip and grabbed a pot from the top shelf. _**"I'm home, Kiru!"**_

A barely hearable grumble coming from upstairs, before Kaine let out a sigh of relief and went straight to making dinner. The small demon deciding to make spaghetti to save himself time, as he quickly put some water in the pot and turned on the stove. The young male rummaging through the cabinets and standing on his toes to reach the top shelf, as he pulled out a box of noodles and some sauce. His hearing completely trained on the drunk demon upstairs and nowhere else, as he set to work on the rest of dinner and had it finished by the end of the hour. The male hoping the smell of food would calm the drunk male down a little, as Kaine teleported himself in front of the dominate demon's room and knocked. The sound echoing through the house, before an angered grumble came from the room and Kaine roughly bit into his lip to keep himself from making any unnecessary noises.

_**"Kiru, I made dinner."**_ Kaine hesitantly spoke, before the door was pulled open.

The heavy smell of alcohol and reeking perfume attacking the young demon's senses, as he held back a gagging noise and gave the male a gentle smile. One that seemed to please him in his drunken stupor, as he mumbled something about being down in a minute and slammed the door in the demon's face. A reaction that was better than he could've hoped for, as he teleported back down into the kitchen and let out a held breath. His lungs screaming for decent oxygen, as he took in huge gulps of air. The dizzying feeling fading away, as the male quickly set the table and put the extra helpings away in the fridge for Kiru to eat the next day. Just as the male came stumbling down the stairs and into the kitchen. His eyes falling on the kitchen table and then him, before he sat down and started eating. The younger staying back for the sake of his own health, as he watched the male eat his portion and wipe his mouth. A frown on his face, as Kaine harshly bit his lip and almost ran for it when the male looked at him.

_**"Did you use a different sauce?"**_ Kiru asked, as the young demon quickly shook his head and tried to get his racing heart to stop hammering against his chest.

_**"No, it's the same sauce you ask me to buy."**_ Kaine quietly spoke, as the male's eyes narrowed and Kaine harshly swallowed. "_**Does it not taste good?"**_

_** "What the hell happened to your fingers?"**_

In a state of confusion, the teen looked down at his hands clasped to his chest and saw the bandages he had put on his fingers earlier. Small blood stains visible against the white bandages, as the male held his hands out to show the male and tried not to provoke him.

_**"I was cutting some fruit for some new cakes we're trying out and I cut my fingers up in the process."**_ The younger spoke simply, as he got a nod and Kiru stood up from the table.

His body a little unsteady, as he held onto the table for a minute and Kaine didn't dare move. His whole body frozen, as the man started his way to the door and stopped just as he reached the doorway. A sign that made the young demon flinch, as he quickly picked up the dishes Kiru had eaten dinner out of and headed for the sink.

_**"Kaine, who touched you?"**_ Kiru's voice demanded, as the young demon froze just a few feet from the sink. His whole boy practically shaking, as he shut his eyes and tried to stay calm.

_**"There was a co-worker who liked the cake I made. They gave me a pat on the back."**_ The young male spoke, just before he heard footsteps coming toward him. _**"It was an accident. I didn't see him behind me. I didn't mean to-"**_

The rest of the demon's words were cut short, as a huge hand grabbed the back of his head and threw him onto the floor. The bowl and glass that had been in his hands falling to the floor and smashing to pieces, as the young demon fell onto the floor and onto the shards. The sharp seriated pieces digging into his skin, as a groan left the younger and the footsteps came at him again. His gaze blurry and an over defying fear rushing over him, as he tried to sit himself up before the next attack came. A move that didn't go over too well, as he was roughly pushed onto the floor and purposefully shoved onto the broken glass and ceramics. His skin cutting open and a searing pain washing over the male, as he bit back a cry of pain and was pulled off the floor.

The male being shoved against the table the next, as the dominant male hovered over him and the younger knew what was coming next. His body already shaking in fear, as the man roughly gripped his hips and growled into his ear.

_**"Didn't I tell you that you are mine?"**_ Kiru demanded, as Kaine gave him a small nod. _**"Didn't I tell you that no one touches you, but me? And what do you do? Let some ungrateful man touch you! You don't belong to him!"**_

_** "I'm sorry."**_ Kaine all but whimpered, as the man grabbed his hair and roughly pulled on it as he shoved the young demon's pants to his ankles_**. "P-please, Kiru. I'm sorry. Please don't-"**_

_** "Don't what?"**_ The male demanded, as he yanked the younger's head back with his hair. _**"Punish you? I think we both know that's not happening."**_

_** "P-please…"**_ the young demon pleaded, as the tears that had welled up in his eyes ran down his cheeks. _**"I'm sorry."**_

Before the male even gave him a reply back the younger felt a pair of hands grab his ass and part his cheeks. The young holding back the urge to teleport out of the situation, only for the fact that he didn't have anywhere else to go and that the punishment would only get worse later, before he felt something hand rub between his legs and the young male let out a whimper. Fear racing through him, and his heart hammering against his rib cage, before the male slammed his cock into the demon's unprepared entrance. A cry of pain leaving the younger, as searing pain rolled down his spine and right to his ass. A small bit of blood already running down his inner thigh, as the male dug his fingers into the wooden table and let out a whimper. His rear already in more pain then he'd dare to believe, as the male behind him started ramming his hard erection into his ass. No calm or gentle words spoken between them, as whimpers after cries of pain came out of the younger's mouth. His nails dug deep into the wooden table and his whole body sore, as Kiru roughly grabbed his hair and picked up his pace.

The pain and torture not lasting much longer, as the older demon behind him let out a low growl and spilled his seed into the younger. A whimper coming out of the younger's mouth, as the male finally pulled out of him and cum and blood ran down his thighs. His whole body shaking uncontrollably and his body in pain, as his legs gave out and was left on the floor on his knees. Kiru barely paying the slightest bit of attention to him anymore, as he tucked himself back into his pants and headed back upstairs without saying a word. Leaving Kaine by himself in the trashed kitchen and in pain. The male making a move to take care of the broken bowl, before he noticed the mess off cum and blood on the floor and went to wipe some of it off. A sudden image of the green-haired demon he had met the night before coming back to him, as he held out a tissue for him and tears came to Kaine's eyes. A sudden restricting feeling on his chest, as the tears spilled over and a sob escaped the teen's throat. His whole body shaking with his sobs, as he placed a hand over his face and ignored the pain that came with it.

_**"Please, someone get me out of here." **_

* * *

_**"Kaine, what happened to your face?"**_ Kamiti asked in worry, as the young demon jumped slightly when she touched his cut up cheek. _**"You looked fine yesterday."**_

_** "I had an accident."**_ The white-haired demon nervously spoke, as he moved away from her touch and focused on the strawberries he was cutting for the cake.

_**"You know, I'm worried about you." **_Kamiti spoke with a harsh sigh, as the younger tried to ignore her. _**"You come to work everyday with more injuries every time. If this goes on you're going to worry me to death."**_

_** "It's nothing to worry about, Kamiti. I promise." **_Kaine quickly reassured her, as the door to the shop opened and the little bell dinged.

The both of them looking over by the door to see Ami Kingsley walking in with his pet Hobgoblin. The little guy's ears against his head and a large bruise on his stomach area, as Ami gently carried him with care. A slightly distressed look on his face, as he seemed to ignore his own bleeding injuries and seemed to be focused on the little Hobgoblin's.

_**"I'm sorry to intrude. We ran into a little trouble, and our home is too far away to get back without Behemoth's injuries getting worse." **_Ami spoke, as Kamiti snapped out of her shocked state and rushed over to them.

A worried look in her gold eyes, as she came to a stop in front of Ami and gently set a hand on the little Hobgoblin's head. A distorted whine of pain leaving the poor thing, as it screwed its eyes shut and Ami looked down at the little demon in worry. The look in his eyes the very first bit of pure emotion the younger had ever seen, as he found himself frozen in place. Not once had he seen a pure emotion on his face, but he looked genuinely worried. As if the little Hobgoblin was more than a pet to him. A companion maybe.

_**"I think he's fractured something." **_Kamiti spoke, as Ami nodded and she looked back at the kitchen. _**"Drew, we need help over here!"**_

_** "I'm coming!" **_A male spoke, as he pushed open a door to the backroom and walked out to see the scene in the dinning area. _**"God, what did you guys get yourselves into?"**_

_** "Just some demons who thought it'd be fun to rob us." **_Ami spoke calmly, as his eyes stayed focused on the little Hobgoblin. _**"Behemoth went off ahead and got hurt pretty bad. Can you look at him?"**_

_**"Sure, come on back." **_Drew spoke, as he walked past the young demon and Ami followed him.

The older demon not paying the slightest bit of attention to him, till he walked past and their shoulder's brushed. The green-haired male quietly apologizing, before he disappeared into the back room and Kamiti walked off to get a mop to clean up the blood they had trailed in.

_**"Can you get a bowl of warm water for Drew?" **_The incubus asked, as Kaine jumped slightly and nodded. _**"He'll ask for it anyway, so it'll save him the trouble if you get it to him now."**_

_** "Of course."**_ Kaine quickly spoke, as he set down the knife in his hand and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet.

The young demon quickly filling it with warm water, before he walked to the door to the backroom and carefully pushed it open with his hip. A little bit of pain coming with the movement, as he walked in and noticed Drew standing not to far off with their guests. Ami sitting on top of a wooden crate, with his little Hobgoblin beside him, as Drew looked over the little demon. Small whimpers coming form the little guy, as Ami spoke English words he couldn't understand, but words that sounded comforting nonetheless. Something the younger yearned for, as he forced himself to walk over to them and set the bowl of warm water down on the table for the other demon.

_**"What happened to your face?" **_A voice spoke, as the little demon jumped and looked over to see Ami and Drew looking at him. The younger realizing it was Drew who asked, as the white-haired male quickly set a hand over the cuts and looked away to avoid their gazes.

_**"Nothing that you should worry over."**_ Kaine spoke, as Drew grabbed his shoulder and forced the younger to look at him. The older male examining his face, as the younger realized the male was touching him and quickly moved back to break the contact. _**"I am fair. My wounds are nothing. Look after our guests."**_

Before the Drew could even get a word out, Kaine headed straight for the door. His pace faster than he wanted to make it out to be, just before a hand grabbed his arm and jerked him back. A sudden gasp leaving the young male, before he fell back into someone's chest and a hand touched his face. The contact making his chest contract, as he jerked away and saw Ami watching him curiously. His hand still holding the younger's arm firmly in his grasp, as Kane tried to will his look of fear into the back of his head. The older demon not even noticing the younger was panicking on the inside, as he reached out and touched his face again. His fingertips brushing against the cut up skin, before a soft and gentle aura came from the other demon's fingertips and tingled against the sore skin. The feeling almost soothing in a way, as the aura slowly covered the marred area of skin and started healing it. The cuts and small bruises going away with ease, before Ami finally let go of his arm and brushed his fingertips against the healed skin. A look of surprise on Drew's face, as Kaine reached out and touched his healed skin.

_**"I can't heal internal injuries, or broken bones, but that should make the most of the pain go away." **_Ami spoke, as the younger demon jumped slightly and looked at the male. _**"Are you hurt anywhere else?"**_

_** "No, I am fair." **_ Kaine quickly lied, as he backed up to put some space between them and his eyes fell to the floor. _**"May you and your companion heal well."**_

It was only then that the white-haired demon managed to quickly head out of the room and into the kitchen. The cooking space a little more bustling, now that more of the workers had arrived, as Kaine slightly limped back over to his work space and set back to work. His mind running a mile a minute, as he carefully cut the strawberries that were left and was careful of his already cut up fingers.

His mind going back to not even seconds ago, as he easily recalled the gentle look on the older demon's face and the older's caressing fingers. The aura that he had felt had been tender and soft against his skin. A calming presence in it that seemed to make him relax for the first time in twelve hours. Something he became afraid of the moment he realized the male had made physical contact with him. The previous night's punishment still fresh in his mind, as the male quickly finished up his work and finally came to a single decision.

He either had to give himself up to the one man he feared, or leave the only home he knew.

* * *

Scarlett: Hey my cute little fans! Guess who came home for the weekend to chill and get new ideas for her next design project? Me!

Kaine: *rolls eyes* can you kill me yet?

Scarlett: *frowns at* i told you that I can't kill you, or the story is over! So suck it up and deal with it! *sighs* anyway, I know I posted a chapter yesterday, but the plot demons keep coming and the chapters keep coming out. So I'm posting two more for you guys. I currently have six typed out, but I'm keeping two in storage for next weekend.

Kaine: So we're torturing me later. Great.

Scarlett: *smacks him in the back of the head* I really need to adjust your attitude. You're an ass.

Kaine: Deal with it

Scarlett: *smirks* but that won't lat till long

Kaine: *frowns, as she grabs his arm and drags him toward the door* Fuck, I feel like I'm done for

Scarlett: *smiles, as she drags Kaine out of the room* Enjoy the next two chapters my cute little fans! Please review and give me ideas for the title. I might not choose a title till the middle of the fic!

* * *

**blackirishawk: **I know! Isn't Behemoth so cute? I decided to make him a sweet little Hobgoblin who only uses violence to battle beside Amaimon. At least that's how other Hobgoblins were portrayed in Blue Exorcist. I always saw him that way, and yes! We shall help Kaine!...after we make him into a total wreak.

**Shadethedemon:** lol, sorry that I made you hungry. I just thought Kaine could make a kickass strawberry cake. And don't worry about the title. Take your time. I'm not giving it a name right away.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Amaimon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Untitled Fic

Amaimon X OC Kaine

Chapter 4~

"Just leave him be. He'll be fine." Drew spoke, as Amaimon watched the young demon disappear into the kitchen. "Kaine's the only one that keeps his distance from everyone else here."

"You know why, don't you?" The Earth King asked, as the doctor returned to his expectation on the little Hobgoblin.

"I know for sure what's wrong with him just by looking at him, but you and me both know there is nothing we can do." Drew replied, as he gently placed a hand over the little Hobgoblin's stomach and frowned. "He's got a few broken ribs and some bruised bones. I can heal them the best I can, but I can't heal all of it and he'll still be in some pain."

"Then just heal anything that's broken." The older demon spoke, as he walked back over and watched the doctor set to work on the injured little demon. "So, about Kaine-"

"If I may interrupt, you sound like a lovesick demon My Prince." Drew spoke, as the Earth King frowned slightly. "Kaine can take care of himself when he needs to. He's a very capable demon who just happens to be submissive. His submissive nature is the only thing holding him back."

A still silence filled the room, as Drew easily healed all the little demon's broken bones and placed a simple pain reducing enchantment on him. Some of the pain in the little Hobgoblin's expression fading, as he smiled up at the Earth King and jumped into his arms.

_**"Thank you!" **_Behemoth cried out, as Drew smiled and gestured the Earth King to sit down to be examined.

"I'll be healed in the hour." Amaimon spoke, as the doctor frowned slightly.

"Sit your ass down so I can at least disinfect them." Drew demanded, as the Earth King reluctantly listened and sat down.

"I swear you're just as think-headed as Kaine."

"He's think-headed?"

"You'd be surprised." Drew spoke, as he grabbed the disinfectant and started treating the male's wounds. "When he isn't living with a possessive drunk demon he has some good fight in him."

"You mean Kiru didn't use to live with him?" Amaimon asked, as Drew nodded.

"To be honest, Kiru came to Kaine." Drew started to explain, as he dabbed the infected wounds. "The guy had just been dumped by a woman, a fairly good one at that. Kaine had been coming home from the shop and they bumped into one another. Back then Kaine didn't keep his hair tied back like he does now, and he looked like a female to Kiru. So him and his male ego went overboard and he confessed to Kaine right there. At the time Kaine had been searching for a mate to settle down with so he could live a normal human life, and he automatically fell into Kiru's hands.

To say the least it wasn't the best choice. Kaine did tell us that the guy was kind to him in the beginning, even if Kiru hadn't realized he was male in the beginning, but we really don't know what happened to him to change him so much. According to Kaine Kiru doesn't have a job, so Kaine pays all the bills and Kiru wastes the rest. On what is beyond Kamiti and me, but we were happy for him till he showed up with bruises. The guy was getting drunk everyday and coming home and abusing him, and from the looks of it it's getting worse. I can never tell what sets the guy off."

"He hates when other men touch Kaine." Amaimon spoke, as the doctor stopped for a moment and stared at him. "I just happened to overhear their conversation once."

"That would explain his reaction earlier." Drew spoke, as he frowned and placed his hand on his chin. "And from the looks of the seriousness something bad must've happened last night to make Kaine this freaked out. I've never seen him this scared. Kiru must be really possessive over him, even if he isn't female."

"Being female or male shouldn't matter." Amaimon spoke, as he gently stroked the Hobgoblin's head sitting in his lap. "A demon should be blessed to have a suitable mate beside them. At least that's what brother told me."

"Speaking of your brother, what the hell happened?" Drew demanded, as he put away his supplies. "Why the hell are you hiding out here?"

"I played some games with the students at True Cross and almost killed one of them. Brother wasn't happy with the first game I played, so I ran off after the last one ended."

"Well, Kamiti and me will keep your location safe." Drew spoke, as he closed his medical kit and leaned against the table. "She may not admit it, but Kamiti doesn't have the heart to rat someone out. She's turned into a motherly figure, after spending all that time taking care of Kaine, that she doesn't even realize she lost her fight. I doubt it'd take much to get it back, but she has a soft side."

"I highly doubt that." Amaimon frowned, as he stood up and gently carried Behemoth in his arms. "Anyway, we should be heading back. It'll get dark out soon, and we've troubled you enough."

"Be careful on your way back." Drew called, as the Earth King took the back exit to the building and headed home.

* * *

_**"Kiru, I'm home!"**_ Kaine practically yelled, the moment he teleported into the house.

His mind made up, as the older demon walked out of the kitchen with a beer in hand and a frown on his face. His brunette hair a mess and his ice blue eyes a muddy color, as he leaned against the doorway and took a swing of his alcohol.

_**"Kamiti had some left over cakes again today, and a little bread. I got us some."**_ Kaine spoke, as he held up the plastic bag and walked toward the male. _**"How was your day?"**_

It was only at first the male gave him a weird look, and Kaine managed to give the other demon a quick peck on the cheek. The action practically stunning him, as Kaine walked right past him and walked to the fridge to put the cake away. His back to the male, as he pulled open the refrigerator and put away the baked goods.

_**"What do you want for dinner? We're out of spaghetti sauce, so I can't make any spaghetti till I get the chance to buy more. And my only day off for the month is Friday. So if you want anything special make a list for me." **_Kaine started to rattle off, as he pulled the hair tie out of his hair and re-tied it in a tight bun. _**"We're a little low on money too, so I might not be able to get everything. And-"**_

_**"Do you ever take a day off?"**_ Kiru suddenly asked, as Kaine looked back at him and gave him a small smile.

"_**I don't really know. I work so much I can never remember when my last day off was. It might've been my birthday, but the shop closed down so they could throw me a party."**_

_**"When was your birthday?"**_

_**"A few months ago."**_

_** "You never told me."**_

_** "Y-You were drunk when I mentioned it."**_ Kaine stuttered, as Kiru froze and looked at the bottle of beer in his hand.

_**"Did I get you anything?"**_

_** "No."**_

Silence filled the room, as Kaine leaned against the counter and Kiru's eyes stayed focused on the beer in his hand. His ice blue eyes still slightly darkened, but still seemed to stay focused. His grip tightening around the bottle till his knuckles turned white, as Kaine made a move to help him and Kiru stood up.

_**"Did we do anything for your birthday?"**_ Kiru asked. _**"Anything at all?"**_

_**"Y-You beat me."**_ Kaine managed to force out, as he stepped back against the counter and leaned against it. _**"I smelled like other men, because they were drinking and trying to make sure I had a good birthday. You got mad and punished me."**_

_** "How did I punish you?"**_ The male asked; his voice clearly strained.

_**"You'd rather not know."**_ Kaine spoke, as he turned back to the cabinets and grabbed a pan and some bread off the shelf. _**"I'm just going to make grilled peanut butter sandwich. You want something?"**_

It was only then that a hand grabbed his arm and made the younger flinch. Kaine immediately looking back into Kiru's clearing eyes, as the male's fingers interlocked with his and the pan fell to the counter. Kaine's mint green eyes wide open, as he realized how close they were and just how uncomfortable it made him feel.

_**"Please, tell me what I did."**_ Kiru pleaded, as Kaine felt a lump stuck in his throat. _**"I want to fix it."**_

_**"You can't, Kiru."**_ Kaine nervously spoke, as he took his hand back and played with the stove dial. _**"There's no way you can change what happened over the past twenty years. It's too much damage to erase."**_

_**"Kaine, Please. I have to know!"**_

_** "You beat me, drugged me and raped me! You happy now!"**_ Kaine all but yelled, as Kiru's eyes grew wide and he stared at the younger in shock_**. "You hated me smelling like other men so you drugged me for a year every time I got home. Not to mention you've rapped and beaten me every chance you've gotten. It took months to get over the drugs! So there is a reason I didn't want to tell you! I don't want to remember!"**_

Almost immediately after Kaine's rant, he slapped a hand over his mouth and tears came to his eyes. Fear laced into his gaze, as he backed up into the counter and stared at the older in pure fear.

_**"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm so sorry."**_

_** "Kaine-"**_

_** "Please don't hurt me. I didn't mean it."**_ Kaine whimpered, as the tears rolled down his face and he slumped against the counter.

_**"Kaine, baby, I'm not going to hurt you."**_ Kiru calmly spoke, as he reached out and watched the younger flinch. _**"Kaine, you're safe."**_

_**"I don't know if I'm safe anymore."**_ Kaine sobbed, as the older male watched him break down in front of him. _**"I don't know what I should even do anymore. My body can't hold out like this anymore. I'll die before I get to have a normal life."**_

_** "Kaine, baby, you won't die. I'll make sure of it."**_ Kiru spoke, as he gently cupped the younger's face and noticed the pure fear in his mint green gaze_**. "I'll keep you safe. You won't get hurt anymore."**_

_** "What about when you get drunk? You can't protect me then."**_

_** "I won't come home, then."**_ Kiru spoke, as he knelt down beside the young demon and gently held his delicate hands in his large ones. _**"I'll crash at a friend's place so I can't hurt you anymore. I promise I won't come home. You'll be safe."**_

Almost instantly the smaller demon burst into tears and wrapped his arms around the older's neck. A smile on his face that was so rare not even Kiru had seen it in years, as he smiled and wrapped his arms around the male sobbing into his shoulder. Kaine completely breaking down in his arms, as his legs gave out on him and he leaned against the older for support. It not taking long, before he cried himself to sleep in the older demon's arms and was carried off to bed in the arms of the one man he had once loved.

* * *

_**"Kaine, time to get up."**_ A voice softly called.

The sleeping demon letting out a mumble like groan, as he rolled over in bed and ran into something hard. The action making the young frown and open his eyes, before he noticed a hard chest in front of him and tilted his head up. The smaller demon almost immediately being greeted with ice blue eyes, as he blinked a few times in shock and a hand was placed on his head. The large fingers threading through his hair, before a smile appeared on the older demon's face and Kaine blushed.

_**"You have to go to work soon."**_ Kiru spoke, as Kaine stared at him in disbelief. _**"I didn't want you to be late."**_

_** "Kiru?"**_

_** "Yes."**_

_** "Please tell me I'm not dreaming."**_ The younger demon almost sobbed, as he felt tears come to his eyes. _**"Please tell me this is real."**_

_** "Of course it's real."**_ Kiru spoke, as he brushed the bangs out of the younger's face and gently kissed his forehead. _**"Why wouldn't it?"**_

_** "I thought it was a dream. You've never been this nice to me in years."**_

_** "Well, this is all real."**_ Kiru reassured him, as he sat up and smiled. _**"You should probably get ready, though. I'd hate to make you late for work."**_

Almost instantly the male nodded and got out of bed to get ready. His mind stopping for a moment, as he looked back and realized he had been sleeping in their bed. The one that they hadn't touched in years and almost brought tears to his eyes. His life was finally looking up. After all these years he was finally going to live a normal life, and nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Scarlett: *smiles* Ain't that sweet? Kiru has turned to the good side.

Kaine: *frowning with a huge bruise on face* THis isn't lasting long, is it?

Scarlett: Nope

Kaine: *puts head in hands* Damn, I'm screwed.

Scarlett: Review my cute little fans! Give me title ideas! Tell your friends! Spread the word! Have fun and Enjoy the chapter!

Kaine: she's tired as shit *looks over at her*

Scarlett: *asleep on couch*

Kaine: *chuckles and throws blanket over her* Enjoy the chapters and review. She'd love to hear from all of you.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Amaimon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_Kiru, Kaine, Kamiti, and Drew all belong to me._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Untitled Fic

Amaimon X OC Kaine

Chapter 5~

"You're going to love the new development." Kamiti teased, as Amaimon frowned on the other side of the counter and tried to ignore Behemoth begging for some cake.

"Can we just get our order please?" The Earth King pressed, as Kamiti sighed and made a few hand movements. Ones that caused one of the chefs to pause and watch them, before he headed off to get their order.

"He's deaf, but besides the point. You're going to freak when you hear this."

To prove his earlier point, the Earth King frowned at her and Behemoth whined. The both of them not even caring about her antics anymore, if it was the only way to get their food. Being away from the shop from a week seemed to make a sweets crazing even worse.

"Kiru and Kaine are back together again." Kamiti announced, as Amaimon's eyes grew wide and he stared at her in shock. "I know, right? He came to work a week ago with Kiru beside him and they acted like they did years ago. Gave him a kiss and everything right outside the front door. My little Kaine is growing up, and that monster is finally showing some care and compassion for him."

"He's not your kid, though."

"You know what I mean!" Kamiti scolded, as Amaimon rolled his eyes. "The boy is finally living the life he's always wanted. It's so romantic."

"Is he really treating him right, though?" Amaimon asked, as their cake finally got out of the kitchen and was set on the counter. "Has he come back with anymore injuries?"

"None that I saw." Kamiti spoke, as the Earth King paid for their food and she happily went through the transaction. "The kid even put on a half a pound, and for him that's a miracle. He's so thin."

"Well, at least he's doing better." Amaimon spoke, as said demon walked out of the kitchen with a strawberry cake in his hands.

_**"Ami, it's great to see you." **_The little demon spoke, as he gave him a surprising smile and set the cake in the counter display. _**"How have you been?"**_

_** "I've been well. How about you?"**_

Almost instantly the younger demon's face flushed and he gave him a big smile. The expression definitely making him look like a submissive, as he beamed at him.

_**"Everything is going well with me. My life is looking up." **_ Kaine replied, as he gave them a small bow and headed for the kitchen. _**"Enjoy your cake, and have a nice day."**_

Even before the Earth King could give him an answer, Kaine disappeared into the kitchen and Amaimon frowned. If anything the male was defiantly happy, but something seemed to be wrong. Almost as if something was distorted in a way. Sure he had never seen the demon smile, and seeing that brightened up his day, but it didn't feel right. It almost felt like he didn't have a choice, as if he was forcing himself to move on with his life and make the best of it. Something no demon should ever do.

"You know, if you want to talk to him I can call him back." Kamiti suggested, as the Earth King snapped out of his daze and saw the incubus giving him a curious look. "He's about due for a lunch break."

"It's fine." Amaimon quickly assured her, as he picked up their order and Behemoth excitedly jumped up and down on his shoulder. "Thank you for the cake."

"Sure, enjoy."

* * *

A heavy sigh left Kaine, as he rubbed his shoulders and waved good-bye to Kamiti. His shift had just ended a few minutes ago and he was ready to go home and relax. Something Kaine could actually do now, as he walked out the front door and immediately saw Kiru waiting for him.

The man dressed in a leather jacket and a white tank top. His jeans faded and torn, and a pair of fairly used sneakers on, as he smiled the moment he saw him. One that Kaine adored, as he walked right over to him and gave him a kiss. A kiss Kiru easily accepted, as he wrapped his arms around the younger's waist and Kaine teleported them home. The very moment they reached home was the moment, Kiru pulled away from the kiss and gently ran his fingers through the younger's tied up hair. Something that was quickly taken care of, as he pulled out the hair tie and his white hair fell down to his hips in waves. Just before they settled and Kiru took the time to thread his fingers through the younger's long hair. Hair that Kaine had never cut, for the sole purpose of the man in front of him. He knew Kiru used to love to play with his hair and always loved to run his fingers through it, and he had tried his very best to maintain it.

"God, I can't take my eyes off you." Kiru spoke, as Kaine immediately blushed and he was pulled toward the older till their chests were flush against each other. "You're so beautiful. How did I waste all that time?"

"Let's not talk about that right now." Kaine hesitantly spoke, as he placed a hand on the male's chest and looked down at the floor. "I'd rather leave the past behind us. I don't want to remember all that pain."

"You have to remember at some time, so you can move on baby." Kiru softly spoke, as he gently titled the younger's head up and smiled at the younger.

"I've already moved on." Kaine spoke, as he gently placed his hands on the male's chest and put a little distance between them. "The moment you made me that promise, I put the past behind me. I don't need those memories anymore."

"Kaine, baby-"

"Can we just drop this subject, please?" Kaine softly pleaded, as he felt the male tighten his grip around his waist. "I don't want to talk about his anymore."

"Alright, baby. What do you want to do, then?"

"You want dinner? I can make you something to eat. I got spaghetti sauce. I can make you your favorite-"

The demon's words were cut short, as a finger was placed over his lips and the younger looked up. His mint green eyes meeting cautious ice blue eyes, as they scanned the room. Almost as if he knew someone was watching them, or that they were being targeted. An ability Kaine had lost years ago when he had given himself up for this man.

"Kiru?"

"Baby, I need you to go hide." Kiru spoke, as Kaine looked at him in worry and the older male cupped his face. "I need you safe. Go hide in our room."

Almost immediately Kaine followed his instructions, as he teleported into their bedroom on the second floor and sat on the other side of the bed. The sound of shuffling downstairs reaching his hypersensitive ears, as he heard the front door open and few pairs of footsteps come into the house.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Kiru asked, as there was a scoff.

"You know what we're doing here. We need yah to come back, man. The gang needs yah." A voice spoke, as Kaine furrowed his eyebrows and tried to listen harder.

"I told you guys I needed some time. I'm not at full strength yet."

"Of course you ain't! You've been playing house and fucking that brat every chance you get! You've totally forgotten about us, man!" The voice yelled, as he heard Kiru trying to keep him down.

"Shut it, he's upstairs hiding."

"For what?"

"He thinks something is here to hurt us." Kiru spoke, as another scoff left the other person.

"Seriously, man? You can do way better than that." The voice spoke, as Kiru lightly growled. "Hey, I'm just speaking the truth. That kid is ruining you, man. You used to be the badest man in town, and the moment you broke up with Sheila and ran into him you've been losing your edge. Just dump him and end it."

It was only then that Kaine felt like his whole world was crashing down on top of him. Kiru had been in a gang, since when? And the badest guy in town? Sure he had seen Kiru in leather and jeans before, but he had never seen him in a regular bad guy get up. He had never seen him get into fights, never seen him swear in public, and never seen him act rude unless he was drunk. So he'd never be able to believe Kiru had been in a gang. Kiru loved him, and he would've never been apart of something like that.

"I can't. Kaine needs me." Kiru finally spoke, as the other man scoffed yet again.

"Either you dump him, or I take care of him." The voice spoke, as Kiru let out a threatening growl.

"You touch Kaine and I'll make sure there is nothing left of you."

"And there is the attitude we need! You need to focus this toward the fight with Viper."

"Wait, Viper is after us again?" Kiru asked, as Kaine felt his chest tighten. "When did this happen?"

"When they saw you with your little brat the other day." The other voice spoke, as Kiru let out a curse. "They finally think it's alright to take over the town and get rid of us, since you ain't leading us anymore."

"Fuck, I'm sorry Vat. When you need me? I might be able to get Kaine to believe I got a job."

"We need you now, and there is no way in hell that kid is going to believe you got a job." The other voice spoke, as footsteps headed for the stairs. "If you can't deal with him, then I will."

"Vat, leave him alone!" Kiru practically yelled, before the bedroom door slammed open.

Kaine feeling his breath caught in his throat, as he tightly fisted his hands in his lap and tried to keep his breathing quiet. Both males making some scuffling sounds, before the door slammed against the wall and there was a scoff.

"Just chill, man." The other voice spoke, as he directed his next statement into the room. "You here, brat? I wanna talk to you."

"Vat-"

"Relax, Kiru. It'll only take a minute." The man spoke, before he stepped into the room and his footsteps came toward the bed. "You know I'll just tearing apart the room till I find you. Oh, there you are."

Almost instantly Kaine jumped, as he backed away from the bed and turned his head. His eyes meeting a man a little younger than Kiru, and grinning at him with a few fake teeth in his smile. His hair greased back and the male wearing a leather jacket, a white grease stained shirt, and a pair of torn jeans. His eyes a dangerous yellow, as they turned to slits and the young demon looked to Kiru in the doorway for help.

"Aw, you were right. He's a beauty." The male spoke, as he reached out to touch him and Kaine teleported. "The fuck!"

Almost instantly Kaine was behind the bigger demon and tightly holding onto the back of his shirt. His hands shaking and fear in his gaze, as Kiru gave him an apologetic look and pulled him to his hip. Kaine instantly burying his face into the male's chest, as Kiru's grip on his tightened and Vat let out a heavy sigh.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, man." Vat spoke, as he gestured to the two of them. "The kid is holding you back. How the hell are we going to fight Viper if he's always distracting you? Can you even fight anymore?"

"I can fight." Kiru spoke, as he gently rubbed the young demon's hip to keep him calm and Kaine calmed at his touch. "But I can't leave Kaine all alone at home, if we go after Viper. They'll find out about him and go after him."

"And I'm telling you to dump him! He's a distraction, Kiru! He's only making you weak and the moment Viper makes it's move he'll go after the both of you! Then the kid will defiantly be dead!"

"Vat, drop it."

"Hell no. We need you, and you were with us before you were with this brat! We're more important!" Vat yelled, as Kaine stayed close to the male holding him close and tried to keep himself calm.

That was until Vat went after them. Kiru making the first move, as he pushed Kaine into the hall and the air turned cold. Ice forming around the doorway, before an ice dragon spirit came out of nowhere and smashed into Vat. The male crashing into the wall, before fire exploded from his point of impact and the ice spirit moved away from the heat. The thing disappearing from the room, before a water nymph appeared next to Kiru and doused Vat with water. The fire extinguishing, before Vat started coughing violently and glared at Kiru. The male coughing up water, before he wipped his mouth and smirked.

"You think you can pull the same trick on me twice? I got stronger since you left us for that brat." Vat spat, before his body started steaming. "We've all gotten stronger, and I'm bringing you back even if I have to get rid of that brat."

Before any of them could move, fire exploded across the walls of the room and started to spread. Kiru letting out a curse, as the nymph tried to douse out the flames and it failed. A surprised look on her face, before she disappeared with a cloud of smoke. The fire spreading into the hallway, as Kiru ran into the room after Vat and Kaine felt his heart stop.

"Kiru!" Kaine called out, as he quickly stood up and kept away from the flames. "Kir-"

It was then that the wall beside him burst apart and someone smashed into the young demon. The air being knocked out of him, before he hit the floor and tried to regain his composure. It taking a few seconds, before he managed to get his head together and looked to see Vat standing over him. A pleased look on his face, as he kneeled down and tilted the younger's head to look at him.

"You do realize your wonderful lover just left you for dead, right?" Vat asked, as Kaine's eyes grew wide. "That's right, sweetheart. Kiru ain't coming back for you."

"Y-You're wrong!" Kaine yelled, as Vat scoffed and grabbed the younger by the hair.

"You listen to me, and you listen to me good. Kiru never loved you. He never cared. He just put up with you because after Sheila left him he was lonely and he needed another piece of ass that wouldn't complain, and guess who that was?"

"M-me?" Kaine hesitantly spoke.

"Bingo, brat! You won first prize!" Vat called out, as the fire was now raging around them. "Instead of leaving you in the hallway, we'll stick you somewhere nicer. I know, let's put you in your lovers bed."

Before Kaine could protest, or even managed to teleport, Vat pulled him to his feet and pushed him onto the huge bed. The flames now racing up against the ceiling and nearing the bed, as Kaine managed to get his body to move and tried to get away. The action failing, as Vat frowned and pinned him to the bed. His nails digging into the younger's wrist and blood seeping out around his nails, as he smirked at him and his pointed teeth came into view.

"You know, Kiru told me something really interesting." Vat spoke, as Kaine looked up at the man and glared at him. "He said that if a teleporter is connected to something three times his weight, he can't teleport. You wanna try it out?"

In an instant Kaine's eyes grew wide, and he tried to teleport. An enormous amount of pain stopping him in his tracks, as he let out a scream and saw a nail that had just been shoved into his wrist. A dangerous look in Vat's eyes, as he held up the other end that the nail was connected to. Both sides connected with thick chain and a dark black color, as Vat happily jumped off of him and shoved the other end of the chain in the wall. The action instantly connecting Kaine to the wall, as Vat gave him a crooked smiled and leaned on the bed.

"There, that should keep you still." The man spoke, as he leaned over and played with his hair. "I think I'll take a souvenir as well. You won't need all this hair where you're going."

* * *

Scarlett: *throws hands up in the air* And there you go, my cute little fans! The next chapter to Amaimon and Kaine's story!

Kaine: *glaring at* You. Are. So. Dead.

Scarlett: Nope, you're almost dead...or are you? *gets an even bigger glare* well, we won't find out till I post the next chapter. but, besides the point. I have great news! Instead of me picking the title for the fic, you guys get to! That's right, guys. I put up a poll on my profile page just for you! So hop on over and cast your votes! The poll will be taken down next Friday, so vote soon!

* * *

**blackirishawk: **That's right! You never forgive your seme that easily! *gets a big ass glare from Kaine* And thank you for your title addition. I added it to the poll.

**Terra SyNdrome:** Thank you, Terra. I'm glad you like the story so far. And I totally am with you on the ShimaXAmaimon! I came up with the pairing just shortly after I started up YukioXShima, but I didn't start a story cause I didn't know if it'd be popular or not. But now I got to write one!

** snowwolfninjaprincess-23:** Yes, Kaine speaks 18th 19th centurish. I saw him as the one that would speak traditional Gehenna tongue, instead of a modern version. And yes, Kiru is bipolar. Especially when he's drinking alcohol.

**glittergirl73:** glad i awnsered your question. Yes, there will be lemons! And yes, I must tease Kaine. That's half the fun *gets a glare from Kaine*

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Amaimon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_Kiru, Kaine, Vat, Kamiti, and Drew all belong to me._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Untitled Fic

Amaimon X OC Kaine

Chapter 6~

_**"Those humans were really stupid."**_ Behemoth frowned, as Amaimon walked down the sidewalk was a bundle of cash in his pocket. _**"You upped your bet in the last round and they should've realized you had a good hand."**_

"Well, I've been playing with them since I got here. So they've come to realize that I already know their moves." Amaimon spoke, as he took the long way home and Behemoth rubbed his cheek against the Earth King's cheek. "We should have enough saved up by tomorrow to buy a house."

_**"Make it a nice one!"**_ Behemoth called, as he beamed at him till he froze and sniffed the air.

"What's up?"

_**"I smell a fire."**_ Behemoth spoke, as he squinted his eyes in the direction the smell was coming from and they both saw the soft glow in the distance. _**"Let's check it out."**_

All that little Hobgoblin got was a shrug, as Amaimon headed in the direction of the fire and reached the general area in about five minutes. The little two story house ablaze, and no firefighters in sight, as Amaimon frowned and scanned for any being's presence. That was until he caught a hint of one and his breathing came to a stop. The only presence he could feel coiling around him and keeping close, as Amaimon let out a curse and headed for the building.

_**"Amaimon?"**_

"Kaine's in there!" The Earth King yelled over the fire, as he rushed right inside without thinking.

His partner yelling at him with words that never reached him, as Amaimon looked around the burning house wildly and his eyes found the stairs. The Earth King not even wasting a moment, as he rushed up the stairs as fast as he could and into the first room on the left. The demon having to instantly cover his face, as smoke and ash from the room filled his vision. Heavy coughing and whimpering in pain reaching his ears, as Amaimon forced himself through the smoke and flames till his knees hit what he believed to be the bed.

His eyes taking a few minutes to adjust, before he made out Kaine's figure. The small demon curled up onto his right side and his clothes burned. His eyes squeezed shut and his skin raw, as Amaimon caught sight of his hair and his eyes widened. Cut unevenly and practically in shreds against the sheets was Kaine's white hair. His long white hair now barely reaching his ears, as the young demon coughed violently and air swirled around them. The air circulating and clearing it of filth, before the smoke started to take over again and Amaimon leaned over. The Earth King carefully looking over the young demon, till his eyes fell on the nail in his wrist. The piece of metal twisted and kinked up, so it was impossible to get out, as Amaimon followed the chains with his eyes till they fell on the nail stuck in the wall. It not even taking the Earth King long to figure out why the young demon hadn't left when he had the chance, as the older easily snapped one of the chain links in half and separated the connection.

The snapping of metal arousing the young demon, as Kaine shifted and let out a cough. His eyes opening and dull mint green orbs looking up at him pleadingly, as his eyes watered and shaky words reached the Earth King's ears.

_**"Ami…Leave me here. I am not worth it."**_ Kaine spoke in a grave tone, as Behemoth finally jumped off Amaimon's shoulder and nudged the weak demon's head. _**"Kiru is gone. He is never coming back. Just leave me here."**_

_** "If I leave you here Kamiti will never forgive me."**_ Amaimon spoke, as he carefully picked up the young demon in his arms and Behemoth quickly jumped back onto his shoulder. _**"Kamiti and everyone at the shop care about you, Kaine. You don't deserve death."**_

By now the Earth King was taking the weakening steps two at a time, till he reached the bottom floor. A huge blaze blocking their only exit, as Behemoth jumped off Amaimon's shoulder and easily morphed into his larger form. The now huge Hobgoblin breaking through the flames and the door, as Amaimon followed out right behind him. The building crumbling the instant they were out and safe, as the flamed burst up toward the sky and the Earth King kept a firm grip on the weak demon in his arms. Kaine coughing violently against his chest, as his whole body shook and Amaimon looked down at him. The Earth King instantly noticing the black soot covering the younger's raw skin and his hair a dark grey color. Heavy burns littering his skin and his eyes dull and weak, as Amaimon held him close to him and the young demon looked up at him.

_**"Ami…"**_

_** "Let's get you to Kamiti's."**_ Amaimon spoke, as Behemoth knelt down some so the Earth King could jump onto his back. "_**We have to get you looked at."**_

_**"Ami?"**_ Kaine spoke a little louder, as the Earth King looked down at him in worry. _**"Please, leave me here. I am not worth anything without Kiru."**_

_** "That's just the thing, Kaine."**_ Amaimon spoke, as he brushed the ashen hair out of the demon's face. _**"You're worth so much more."**_

* * *

By the time they had reached Kamitu's cake shop, said incubus was just putting up the closed sign. Her action being stopped the moment Behemoth skidded to a halt in front of her shop and Amaimon jumped off his partners back with Kaine in his arms. Her eyes going wide the moment she saw the young demon in the Earth King's arms, as she yelled something Amaimon couldn't make out and she ran out of the shop to meet them halfway.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Kamiti demanded, as she stopped in front of them and her wide gold eyes fell on Kaine. "_**Who did this to you?**_ I swear I'll kill them!"

"Kamiti, we need to take care of his injuries first." Drew spoke from the cake shop door, as she reluctantly nodded and quickly shoved the Earth King inside with a smaller transformed Behemoth not far behind.

Drew taking all forms of medical practice seriously the moment Amaimon was asked to set the young demon on the examination table, as he demanded for a sponge and water. Both Kamiti and Amaimon quickly following his orders, as the two ran around getting the supplies he needed and the doctor quickly cleaned all the soot off the demon's skin. The action revealing dozens of heavy burns on the young demon's skin, as Drew quickly took full attention to the nail still buried into the young demon's wrist and with gentle precision managed to get it out in twenty minutes. The whole in his wrist taking longer to heal than they thought, as Drew carefully wrapped up the wound to keep it from getting infected, before he put all his attention on the burns. The doctor ordering them to get a few supplies, before he shoved them out of the backroom so he could focus and both Kamiti and Amaimon were reduced to sitting out at one of the tables in the dinning area.

"So, what exactly happened?" Kamiti finally asked, as Amaimon tried to get a worried Behemoth in his lap to relax and take his mind off the injured demon now in Drew's care. "How did he end up like this?"

"I have no clue." Amaimon spoke, as the little hobgoblin's ears flattened against his head. "Behemoth smelled the smoke, so we went to check it out. We saw the house on fire, I checked for survivors, and I found Kaine's presence. I went in after him and I found him nailed to a wall by a chain and on a huge bed."

"A nail and chain? Couldn't he just get up and-"

"Teleporting demons can't teleport if they try teleporting something three times their weight. And that goes for moving as well. If it's big enough, and they're connected to it, they won't be able to move." Amaimon explained, as Kamiti stared at him in surprise. "It takes a lot of focus to teleport, but with a bigger weight the focus gets thinner. That also goes for walking and moving. Teleporters get so used to teleporting that they don't realize that they teleport as they move. It's subconscious, unless they consciously teleport."

"So he couldn't move, because he was nailed to the wall and by moving it'd be like teleporting?" Kamiti asked, as Amaimon nodded.

"It's a cruel way of torturing a demon, but it's affective if you want to keep them still. Why someone would want to burn him down with the house is beyond my knowledge, but it has something to do with Kiru."

"No way, Kiru has been nice to Kaine recently. There's no way he'd do this to Kaine!"

"You do have to realize you said recently." Amaimon reminded her, as Kamiti's gaze fell to her lap. "Kiru hasn't been treated Kaine nicely for years. It wouldn't be a surprise if he turned on him."

"But to do this…Kaine doesn't deserve this. He was finally living the life he always wanted and now that's been taken away from him." Kamiti spoke, as she put her head in her hands. "He's going to be crushed beyond repair."

"No, he won't." Amaimon spoke, as the incubus pulled her head out of her hands and looked at him. "I pulled Kaine out of that burning house, so now he's my responsibility. I'll do everything I can in my power to take care of him."

"Amaimon-"

"I've played one too many games in my life, and I've never realized the pain I caused my players and the people around them. But now that I've seen something like this happen to Kaine, I can't leave him all alone with no one to reach out to. He needs me."

"You've finally grown up, my Prince." Kamiti spoke, as Amaimon looked at the incubus to see a smile on her face. "He's all yours. Take good care of him."

"Thank you, Kamiti."

* * *

"Do you have everything all set up?" Drew asked, as Amaimon nodded and followed the male up to the second floor of the cake shop.

"Yeah, Behemoth and Me bought the house early this morning and we've already got it furnished. He'll have a bed to sleep in and food to eat." Amaimon spoke, as Drew gave him a nod of approval and pulled open the only closed door in the hall.

"He woke up last night for a few minutes, but he was disoriented with the medication I gave him. So he's going to be sleeping more than anything." Drew explained, as they walked inside the small room and over to the young demon's bedside. "The burns were a lot more severe than they looked. For a human, they'd be considered on the borderline between third and forth degree burns. But he's going to be left with scars, and his hair will eventually grow out again. I did trim it a bit, though so it was even."

A nod left the Earth King, as he looked down at the sleeping demon and felt his chest tighten. Hooked up to an oxygen tank and covered in bandages was none other than Kaine. His pale like porcelain skin even whiter than before and his shredded white hair now cut clean and straight. Burn marks peeking out of a few bandages and his eyes closed, as Amaimon resisted the urge to reach out and touch the male. To do was rude and impolite, especially in another demon's home and not his own. Kaine was their guest, not his.

"You know how to treat burns and bandage him up, right?" Drew asked, as Amaimon nodded and the doctor carefully pulled the oxygen mask off the sleeping demon. "Then he's all yours, my Prince. I will come by and check on him by the end of the week, but I'll leave him to you."

"I'll take good care of him." Amaimon reassured the demon, as he carefully picked up the sleeping demon into his arms and gently cradled him against his chest. "If he gets strong enough to walk, I'll bring him for some cake."

"We'd be glad to have you here." Kamiti's voice spoke, as the Earth King looked to the door to see the incubus giving him a small smile. "The both of you are always welcome. Especially Kaine."

"Then I'll get going." Amaimon spoke, as he slipped past the woman in the doorway and headed down the stairs with them just behind him. "Behemoth is waiting for me."

"Alright, you be careful with him." Kamiti spoke, as the Earth King shouldered the backdoor open. "Don't scare him right away. Let him get used to his surroundings first."

"I will. You have nothing to worry about." The Earth King spoke, as he carefully climbed on top of his partners back and held Kaine close. "I'll see you guys soon."

Kamiti gave him a nod, before Behemoth started out in a slow sprint. The both of them trying their best not to wake the demon in the Earth King's arms, as they quickly made their way to their new home and came to a stop in the front lawn. Amaimon carefully sliding down to the ground, before Behemoth turned back into his original size and raced toward the front door. The Hobgoblin going through the doggie door as humans called it, before the Earth King shouldered the door open and locked the door with an enchantment the moment the door closed behind him.

The Earth King glancing around the nice small two story house, before he climbed the cherry wood steps and up to the second floor. The older demon walking into the first door on his right, before Behemoth bounded inside after him and jumped onto the bed to pull the cream sheets back for him. Amaimon being careful, as he laid the young demon against the mattress, before the little Hobgoblin pulled the sheets back over the sleeping male. The little Hobgoblin curling up beside him in a cute attempt to keep him safe, as Amaimon sat on the edge of the bed beside them and gently brushed the bangs out of the younger's face. The movement not even disturbing him in the slightest, as Amaimon gently smiled and leaned over to gently kiss the male's head.

_**"Sleep well, My Angel. You're safe now."  
**_

* * *

Scarlett: *big frown on face* here's the next chapter, so quit complaining about the stupid cliffhanger.

Kaine: *blinks at her and pokes at her eyebrows* what's with the attitude, missy?

Scarlett: *glares at him* if you're smart, I'd quit that before you start losing fingers

Kaine: *swipes hand away*

Scarlett: Anyway, my day went from awesome to shitty. So don't mess with me.

Kaine: *flops down beside her* and how did that happen?

Scarlett: Went to the mall with a classmate, bought a ton of stuff, come back and play the Bakuman dvd thing I bought and it skips. Turns out it's scratched and I bought it that way. Then I try and cancel the stupid membership they give to me for free and it says my id isn't in the system. So of course I'm pissed. One of my top 5 anime's skips on me and I can't cancel a subscription. That stupid store is going to feel my wrath next weekend.

Kaine: *scotches away a bit* Alright then, then I'm going to leave you to that. *rushes out of the room*

Scarlett: *heavily sighs and rubs temples* Alright, here's how it's going my little fans. One, the poll will stay up till Friday. Get your votes in, winner is the title for the fic. And two, I'm sorry I left it on a fucking cliffhanger. It ain't my fault I subconsciously ended it like that. Blame my subconsciousness that writes this shit. Now read and be happy. *gets up and walks out of room, before door slams shut*

* * *

**blackirishawk: ***Raises hand* I would like to point out that the hair thing is important, thank you very much. Kaine kept it long for Kiru's sake and Vat's has a habit and keeping hair samples from attractive demon's he's killed. So there is a reason Vat cut his hair. It's not some stupid input. I have reasons for everything.

**Terra SyNdrome:** Your welcome, hun.

**snowwolfninjaprincess-23:** *frowns, as little horns appear* my evil is always showing. I'm an evil little child.

**Shadethedemon: **Alright, hun. I'll see if I can scrape up a quick few chapter fic for AmaimonXShima. So be patient. I only have so much control over my anger at the moment.

** : ***Frowns and shoves chapter at* Happy now? And yes, Kiru left Kaine's ass for dead. I had to get rid of the guy somehow. And there, Amaimon came to the rescue. Now for the fluffy shit.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Amaimon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_Kiru, Kaine, Vat, Kamiti, and Drew all belong to me._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Untitled Fic

Amaimon X OC Kaine

Chapter 7~

_**"Sleep well, My Angel. You're safe now."**_

_ In the dark silence, those very words continued to echo in his mind. Those kind, sweet words that reached out to him. Promised him safety and love, but what was the point? He wasn't worth love; he wasn't worth that protection. He was impure, ruined, filthy, and not even the man he had loved wanted him. He had been left all alone in a burning house to die. Kiru had never come back for him, never came to save him. He had been left alone with no hope left to hang onto. No hand to reach out to and take. He had been nailed to the house and left to waste away with all the memories he had gathered over the years. The pain and torture left for him to wallow in and slowly die away. He wasn't worth the words, the time, the love. He was nothing and no demon would ever want him as a mate. No one would want a tainted demon like him. He wasn't worth it, and he'd never be._

_**"I wish you'd wake up soon. I'd love to see you smiling again."**_

_ Once again that voice called out to him. Begging him to open his eyes, to come back to reality. A reality he could never face again. Not with the memories he held, the memories that weighted him down. He could never give that voice what they wanted. He had lost all hope, lost everything he had ever loved, and there was no point in going back now. He'd rather wither away in the darkness, where no one could see him and were he could die in peace. Then he'd be free. Then he'd never have to live through the pain again._

_** "Come on Behemoth, let's go take him out for some fresh air." **__The voice spoke again, as the demon felt himself being picked up into someone's arms. _

_ A soft breeze of air brushing against his face, and strong arms wrapped around his small frame. The small pattering of feet just ahead of him, as he heard a door open and a gentle heat touch his skin. Whoever it was sitting down and holding him close, as a distorted whine came from beside him and the voice sighed._

_**"He'll wake up eventually, Behemoth." **__The voice spoke yet again, as the demon realized whom it belonged to. __**"Kaine will wake up when he's ready."**_

_** "But he's been asleep for two weeks." **__The little Hobgoblin's voice spoke, as his paw accidently brushed against the young demon's leg. __**"How much longer will it take? He'll die soon."**_

_** "He won't die just yet. The Kaine I know would fight no matter what." **__Ami's voice spoke, as he felt his bangs being brushed from his face. __**"Wake up soon, My Angel."**_

It was with a start, that Kaine opened his eyes and let out a few harsh breaths. His eyes trying their hardest to focus, as he felt a dull pain in his joints and soft distorted snoring beside him. The swirling and blurry colors around him slowly coming into focus, as Kaine titled his head to the side and ignored the sore aching pain in his neck. His eyes falling on a sleeping Behemoth cuddled into his side and half on his hip. His paws resting on his hipbone, and his head resting against his side, as his tail swayed back and forth behind him. A calm and dreaming look on his face, as Kaine fought back the smile that wanted to stretch across his face and looked around the room.

The area around him completely unknown to him, as the beige walls and cherry wood floors seemed to be brand new. The shine on the floors and the clean crisp paint on the walls screaming that this room, or the house he must be in, was brand new. The bed he was laying against a queen mattress and made with cream bed sheets. The comforter a light brown color and a heavy white blanket over it to keep him warm. The white curtains closed over the window and very little sunlight coming in from outside, as Kaine made note of the bedside table on either side of the bed and a simple lamp on either side. The room made out to look like a room two lovers would share, as Kaine slowly used his elbows to push himself up a bit and tried to ignore the pain in his joints.

The lack of moving leaving his muscles and joints sore, as the small demon managed to sit himself up and lean against the headboard. His mint green eyes taking another quick sweep of the room, before he carefully tested the movement in his hands and then his arms. The task taking about ten minutes, before he was able to move freely from the waist up and ran his fingers through his hair. The action ending a lot sooner than he expected, as his fingers fell free of his hair twenty-five inches too soon and the young demon froze. His chest tightening and his whole body frozen in place for mere moment, before he hesitantly ran his fingers through his hair again and the memories came back to him.

The rush of memories and events rushing across his vision, before tears came to his eyes. The sound of footsteps coming from downstairs, as they seemed to be getting closer and stopped out just outside the door. The young demon glancing toward the door, before his eyes met none other than Ami Kingsley. The older demon staring at him in disbelief, before he walked right over to him without a second thought and gently cupped his face. The action and the close distance between them freaking out the younger, as he quickly backed away and disturbed the sleeping hobgoblin beside him. Behemoth waking up without even a yawn, as he blinked a few times and looked up in his direction. The little hobgoblin's eyes widening when he noticed he was awake, before he let out a distorted cry of happiness and jumped into the younger demon's arms.

_**"Kaine's awake!" **_The little hobgoblin cried out, as he buried his face into the younger demon's stomach.

The young demon hesitantly placing a hand on top of the little demon's head, as Behemoth let out a distorted purr and rubbed his head against the younger's hand. An action that made Ami chuckle, as he looked up at the younger demon and gently placed a hand on his face. The contact between them making the younger flinch slightly, before he realized he wasn't going to hurt him and relaxed at his touch.

_**"We've been waiting for you to wake up."**_ Ami spoke, as he carefully sat on the edge of the bed and gently took the younger's unoccupied hand. _**"You've been asleep for a long time, Kaine."**_

_** "How long?" **_The young demon hesitantly asked, as Ami's expression softened.

_**"Almost a month." **_Ami carefully spoke, as Kaine's eyes widened. _**"Your injuries have healed, though. You should be able to stand. You want to try?"**_

_** "Not at the moment." **_Kaine nervously spoke, as his eyes fell to his lap and the happy Hobgoblin watching him with joy.

_** "Do you want something to eat? I made some food earlier." **_Ami politely asked, as he easily got a no. _**"You should really eat something, Kaine. We need to get you back up to full strength."**_

_** "What's the point?" **_The young demon asked, as Ami looked at him in shock and Behemoth's ears flattened. _**"I'm not worth the trouble. Not even Kiru wanted me in the end. He left me to die."**_

Before the younger could even react, Ami grabbed his face and forced him to look at him. His deep blue eyes boring into his mint green ones, before Kaine somehow lost his balance and fell back on the bed. The older demon hovering over his small form, as Kaine felt a chill run down his spine and Ami never dropped his forcefull gaze.

_**"I'm only going to say this once. So listen well." **_Ami spoke, as Kaine nodded in fear. _**"You are worth my trouble. I found your presence in that house, I went in and dragged you out, and I bought this house so you had a safe place to recover in. So don't tell me you're not worth it. If anything, I do want you here. You understand me?"**_

_** "Y-yes." **_Kaine stuttered, before Ami backed off and got up.

_**"I'm going to reheat some leftovers. You want me to bring them upstairs, or do you wanna eat in the dinning room?"**_

_** "I'll come down." **_Kaine managed to speak without stuttering, as Ami left the room and headed downstairs. _**"That scared me."**_

_** "He's just trying to take care of you." **_Behemoth spoke, as Kaine looked down at the little Hobgoblin in his lap. _**"He got really worried about you when you didn't wake up after two weeks. He thought you gave up and we feared the worst. He'd never forgive himself if you died. He really cares about you, Kaine. So try for his sake."**_

At the end of his speech, the Hobgoblin jumped off the young male's lap and bounded out of the room. His little paw steps heading downstairs, as Kaine let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. A flinch leaving him when he reached the ends, before he forced himself to focus on the present and get out of bed. His legs taking a few moments to respond, before he managed to swing them over the side of the bed and slowly stand up. His feet touching the cold floor one moment and his knees colliding with the cherry wood floor the next, as the young demon let out a curse and managed to prevent further harm to himself. Pain immediately coursing from the point of impact, as Kaine tried to will it back and stand back up. His legs shaking uncontrollably, as he leaned against the bedside table and footsteps came back up the stairs. The young demon not even managing to stand up properly, before Ami walked back in with a slightly worried look in his eyes and he saw the struggling male.

_**"Kaine, if you were having trouble you should have called me." **_Ami spoke, as he quickly walked over to his side and looked him over. _**"Are you alright?"**_

_** "I am fair."**_ Kaine easily lied, as he accepted the male's help when Ami held out his hand. _**"I have not injured my person any further."**_

_** "Maybe you should eat up here." **_Ami spoke, as he easily swept the young male off his feet and into his arms. _**"I don't want you to hurt yourself."**_

_** "I want to see the rest of the house."**_ The younger spoke, before Ami paused and looked down at him. _**"Is that alright?"**_

_** "Of course it is."**_ The older demon spoke, as he gingerly carried the young demon out of the room and into the hall.

The walls a light creamish green and the same cherry wood floor dominating the hall. The wood a slightly lighter shade to compliment the walls and a few simple paintings covering them. Ami easily carrying him down steps and into what Kaine guessed was the dinning room. The walls a soft ocean blue and the cherry wood floor continuing into this room as well, as white curtains hung on either side of the window giving a nice view into the front yard. A bright ash wooden table in the center of the room and six matching chairs around it. Two on each side of the length of the table, and one chair on either side of the width. A sandy white cushion on each chair and a seashell pink tablecloth brightening up the room.

The sight only lasting a few moments, before Ami carried him into the kitchen and set him down in a chair by the island. Sandy red stone tiled floors and cream-colored walls instantly relaxing the younger, as he glanced around at the ash wooden cabinets and marble counters. Brand new appliances gleaming against the natural light from the ceiling, as Behemoth suddenly jumped into his lap and beamed up at him.

_**"What does Kaine think? Isn't it pretty?"**_ Behemoth asked, as Kaine lightly smiled and rubbed behind the demon's ears. A reaction that instantly had the Hobgoblin purring.

_**"It is a magnificent room. I would not ask for more."**_ Kaine spoke, as Ami pulled open the fridge and pulled out a container of food to reheat. _**"How did you pay for this? It must cost a fortune."**_

_** "It was nothing out of my pocket." **_Ami spoke, even though the little Hobgoblin in his lap frowned at the comment. _**"I picked up a nice hobby that got me money fast. I bought this house the moment I could, just after you were put in Drew's care, and I put the rest toward investments. I've already earned half the money I paid for this house back. It won't be long, before I can fully pay it off."**_

_** "How did you get the money?" **_Kaine asked, as Ami pulled the lid off the container and paused in his actions. _**"I apologize. That was rude of me."**_

_** "No, you deserve to know how." **__Ami spoke, as he put the container in a weird box like appliance and typed in a number before it started cooking the food. __**"I found a spot in town where you can gamble and play poker on my first day here. I go there in my free time and play a few hands."**_

_** "The bets must be high."**_

_** "Fairly high, but you just have to be careful and be cautious with your hands. After a hand or two you start to pick up a lot, but that's behind me now." **_The older demon spoke, as the appliance dinged and Ami opened it to pull out the hot and steaming food. _**"At this rate there is no point to worry about money. My investments are paying off well."**_

_** "That is good for you. It seems like your life is looking up."**_

Almost instantly Kaine realized his mistake. The younger instantly feeling Ami's eyes on him, as he bit his lip and kept his gaze on the granite counter while the older demon walked around the kitchen and got what he needed. His footsteps coming to a stop in front of him, before the container of food was set in front of him along with a fork.

_**"It's not only my life that is looking up." **_Ami spoke, as Kaine jumped slightly and looked up at the male. _**"Yours will soon as well, Kaine. I'll do everything I can to make you happy. You deserve it after the painful years you've gone through."**_

_** "It was nothing I could not handle."**_

_**"Kaine-"**_

_** "Yes I know what he did to me, but I can not find the heart to hate him." **_Kaine spoke, as Ami watched him reach over and play with the silver fork. _**"He was kind in our early years. He loved me, he cared for me, he treated me like a mate and I could not ask for more. I was loved and I am glad for that."**_

_** "He left you in a burning house to die, Kaine."**_

_** "I know, but he loved me till the very end. He fought till he realized he no longer desired me. In the end I was not good enough. I was not enough to make him stay. It is not his fault, it is mine."**_

_** "How is this your fault?" **_Ami suddenly demanded, as he grabbed a silver plate that would be used as a tray and held it up to the younger's eye level.

Kaine instantly feeling his blood run cold, as he stared at his reflection. The twisted burned reflection in front of him. His pale skin marred with pink burns and prominent against the porcelain hue. A prominent burn under his right eye and one on the bottom of his left ear. Dark pink burns covering his neck and moving down to his left shoulder. The burn covered by the long sleeves sweater he was wearing, as Kaine felt something snap inside of him and tore the sweater off of him. The tearing of fabric sounding through the room, as the useless thing fell to the floor and the rest of the damage was purely visible. The burn on his shoulder down to his elbow, before his eyes fell on the huge one on his left hip, covering over half his stomach and his belly button. A few smaller burns on his right arm and his right hand burned from the wrist down. Both Ami and Behemoth watching his reaction, before Ami cautiously set the tray down and Behemoth looked up at him in worry. The younger demon now staring down at his shaking hands, before tears came to his eyes and rolled down his face.

Emotions exploding inside the young demon, before they welled up inside him till the point they would burst. His chest contracting around him and his throat tightening, before everything around him seemed to speed up. The young demon reaching out for the first weapon he could find in reach, as his fingers wrapped around a simple kitchen knife and it came free of the wooden holder it was resting in. A yell reaching his ears, before the blade gleamed in the light and red filled his vision.

* * *

Scarlett: *throws hands up in the air and confetti goes everywhere* Great news my little fans! The poll for the tittle of Amaimon and Kaine's story has ended, and the winner is An Angel at Gehenna's Gate!

Kaine: *frowns* how the fuck am I an angel?

Scarlett: *smacks him with a book* Besides the point, way to go to glittergirl73! It seems everyone else liked your title idea, and so do i. Congratulations!

Kaine: *raises hand* can I die now?

Scarlett: *glares at* No, you can not! *sighs and rubs forehead* beyond that point, I would also like to announce that I have finished typing up the chapters for this fic. So you must review to get new chapters, my cute little fans!

Kaine: kill me now.

* * *

**The title for this fic was created by glittergirl73, and the title is of the fanfictioner's own idea. The title does not belong to me.**

* * *

**blackirishawk: **Yes, Vat lost big time! *does a happy dance*

**Terra SyNdrome: **Yes we can. We all can.

**Shadethedemon: **Yeah, I'm hoping to return the DVD in for a new one in a week or two. I've got projects left and right.

**Quiet. crash: **Yes, Behemoth is cute. And Amaimon is stepping his game up, but as always things will get a little better before everything comes crashing own.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Amaimon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_Kiru, Kaine, Vat, Kamiti, and Drew all belong to me._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Untitled Fic

Amaimon X OC Kaine

Chapter 8~

When the world around him seemed to have come to a stand still, Kaine found himself on the floor with someone's arms wrapped around him. His breathing coming out in heavy pants and his hands shaking, as the knife in his hand clattered to the floor and the room was silent. Behemoth looking at him in worry and concern, as the younger demon saw the blood covering his hands and looked up at the person holding him. Ami's figure the first thing he saw, as his eyes widened and deep blue eyes met his mint green ones. A calm and relaxed expression on the older demon's face, as he gently placed a hand on the back of the younger's head and pulled him close.

Kaine instantly finding himself against the male's chest and warmth reaching his skin, before a blotch of red caught his eyes. The older demon's shoulder sleeve torn and a long gash running across the flesh, as blood seeped out of the wound and Kaine felt his heart rate speed up. The younger making a move to help, before Ami pulled him closer and gently kissed the top of his head. A gesture that stopped him immediately, as a parallel feeling washed over him and he found himself unable to move.

_**"Just relax, my angel. Take a moment and breath. Don't worry about me right now. It'll heal in a few minutes." **_Ami softly spoke, as he gently ran his fingers through the younger's white hair.

_**"But you are injured. You must be treated." **_Kaine spoke, before Ami gently hushed him.

_**"If anything you are injured more than I am, Kaine. Besides, I've been through a lot worse." **_

Silence filled the room, as the ticking of the wall clock filled the air and both males found themselves rooted to the very spot they were sitting. Behemoth looking at the both of them in worry, before he bounded over and climbed into Kaine's lap. The little Hobgoblin curling up in his lap, before he looked up at him in worry and Kaine's mind finally caught up with him.

_**"What did you call me?" **_Kaine asked, as Ami finally let go of his head and let the younger look up at him. _**"What name did you call me?"**_

_** "It's not really a name. Humans call it pet names, even nicknames." **_Ami spoke, as he gently brushed the hair out of the younger's face. _**"Nonetheless, I called you my angel."**_

_** "I am no angel." **_Kaine spoke, as he moved away from the gentle touch and his eyes fell to the floor. _**"I could not possibly be. I am impure, dirty; worthless. I can not possibly-"**_

Before the younger could react, Ami cupped his cheeks and pulled him forward. The sudden force pulling him off kilter, as he fell forward and Ami's lips were against his own. Nothing but raw, pure energy exploding against the air as Kaine instantly lost himself and let out a whimper. His state of mind instantly clouded and his reactions clumsy, as he found himself falling headfirst onto a forbidden path and loved every moment of it. The raw energy coursing through him the one thing he had been searching his entire life for, just as Ami pulled away from him. A whimper leaving the younger as the parted, before Ami looked him in the eyes and lightly smiled.

_**"You are the most beautiful, precious demon I have ever laid eyes on." **_Ami spoke, Kaine's face flushed a bright pink almost the same shade as his scars. _**"In no way are you worthless or dirty. You're perfect, Kaine. You're perfect for me."**_

_** "B-but the scars-"**_

_** "They're beautiful." **_Ami interrupted, as he gently kissed the burn scar under the younger's right eye, before he moved and kissed the one by his ear on the left side. _**"Each of them make you look perfect."**_

_** "I'm not perfect, Ami."**_

_** "Then I think we should change that." **_The older demon announced, as he picked up the demon and stood up with him in his arms.

Just before he placed him back in a chair next to the one he had knocked over in his attempt to carve his face off. The younger demon instantly finding the older's arms around him and a soft rare smile on his face.

"_**I'll show you just how perfect you are. Just you wait."**_

* * *

_**"Ami, I do not believe I can do this." **_ Kaine spoke, as his legs shook violently underneath him.

_**"You have nothing to worry about, Kaine. Behemoth's got you. Just make your way over to me."**_ The older demon spoke with encouragement, as he held out a hand for him.

The young demon instantly feeling his stomach knot up, as he gently set a hand on the Hobgoblin's stomach beside him and carefully took a step. The movement clumsy and shaky, as the now big Hobgoblin held out his paw in front of him and Kaine thankfully grabbed onto it. The younger breathing out a thank you, before he tried once more and the same result happened once more. His self esteem plummeting, just before Ami appeared next to him and gently took his hands in his.

_**"Just relax and go slow. You don't have to rush, Kaine. I'm not going anywhere." **_Ami spoke, as he took a few steps back and gently tugged on the younger's arms.

The action giving the younger no other choice than to follow him, as Kaine slowly and carefully walked after the older. His steps slow and shaky, as he carefully retraced Ami's footsteps. His form and pace slowly perfecting itself in a matter of minutes, before he managed to take a few steps without stumbling. The younger stopping in his tracks, as he stared down at his legs in surprise and was pulled forward. The older demon letting go of his hands and moving out of his path, as Kaine stumbled forward. His instincts taking over, as he teleported right into Ami's chest and managed to avoid falling on his face. A frown immediately appearing on the younger's face, as he fisted the older demon's shirt and let out a huff.

_**"That was unfair. You should not let go of my hands."**_ Kaine spoke, as Ami softly chuckled and Behemoth jumped onto Ami's shoulder in his smaller form. _**"I could have fallen."**_

_** "You wouldn't have fallen, Kaine."**_ Ami reassured the slightly frustrated demon. _**"I would've caught you. I promised I wouldn't let you get hurt, didn't I?"**_

_** "You promised you wouldn't hurt me." **_Kaine recited, as Behemoth's tail started wagging back and forth and a distorted happy cry let him.

_**"Cake!" **_The little Hobgoblin spoke with joy, as he jumped off the Earth King's shoulder and bounded toward the wooden gate.

The both of them following the little demon with their eyes, before they fell on Kamiti and Drew waiting by the gate. The both of them dressed in their usual attire and a smile on both of their faces, as Behemoth jumped up and down and ranted on about cake. Cake that Kaine could only guess was inside the box Kamiti was holding, as Ami let go of him and headed for the wooden gate to open it for them. The young demon torn between walking over and greeting them and staying where he was, before Ami looked back at him in question. A look the younger quickly took to heart, as he slowly walked over toward them and the older demon opened the gate for their guests.

Kaine immediately being pulled into Kamiti's arms before he could get close enough and practically crushed by her huge breasts. Something he was quickly saved from, as Ami pulled him away from the incubus and into his chest. An action he remembered Kiru once used when the younger gained too much attention and other people hogged him; and one Ami seemed to use in a different manner. Almost like he was protecting him or making sure he was safe. Something he liked a lot, as a very small smile appeared on his face and Kamiti took the box of cakes out of Drew's hands she had shoved into not long ago.

_**"We brought some of your favorite cakes with us." **_Kamiti spoke, as she gave him a hopeful look. _**"How are you feeling?"**_

_** "I am fair."**_ Kaine calmly spoke, as Ami's grip on his moved to his shoulders. _**"My injuries are healed. My health is fair. I can not ask for more."**_

_** "I'm glad, Kaine." **_Kamiti softly spoke, as she gave him a smile and looked at Ami. _**"Thank you for looking after him, and finding him. Who knows what would've happened to him."**_

_** "I'd rather not know."**_ Ami spoke, as he gestured them toward the house. _**"Do you want to come in for awhile? Kaine could use a little rest. I don't want to strain his legs."**_

_** "Of course."**_ Kamiti spoke happily, as Ami nodded and suddenly swept the younger off his feet.

A sudden action that surprised the demon almost instantly, as he tightly gripped the older demon's shirt and felt his face flush. A reaction Kamiti lightly giggled at, as Ami carried him inside the house with Kamiti and Drew not far behind. Behemoth already bounding into the dinning room, as Ami followed in not long after and set the younger in one of the nice chairs. Kamiti and Drew slowly following in after them, as they stared at the interior of the house in awe and Kamiti slowly sat in one of the dinning room seats.

_**"This place is beautiful. How did you afford this?" **_Kamiti asked, as Ami took the cake box from her and disappeared in the kitchen for a moment. _**"Last time I knew you were broke."**_

_** "I did some gambling." **_Ami responded, as he walked back in with the silver tray in his hands.

The older setting the tray down on the table and revealing the different pieces of cake the incubus had brought over. The pieces including their demonic special, a chocolate cake, a vanilla with blueberry frosting, and the younger's own strawberry cake creation.

_**"I know it's not much, but I wanted to get you something for recovering." **_Kamiti spoke, as she gave him a smile. _**"Everyone back at the shop was so worried about you when they heard what happened. Kiru was a coward for abandoning you like that. You deserved so much better, Kaine."**_

The minute the male's name hit the air; Kaine felt his whole body tense. His body temperature rising and images from back at the house igniting before his eyes. Flames dancing across his vision and Vat's figure hovering over him, as the knife in his hands tore through his hair and pulled at his scalp. A wicked smirk on the older demon's face, as he spoke something the younger still couldn't even make out now, before he was pulled into reality and Ami was looking at him in worry. The male now kneeling beside him and his hands on his shoulders, as Kaine blinked a few times and he noticed the worried looks on Kamiti and Drew's faces.

_**"Kaine, my angel, what did you see?" **_Ami carefully asked, as the younger felt his stomach knot up. _**"You can tell me. I'm here to protect you."**_

_** "It was nothing." **_Kaine quickly spoke, before he grabbed the male's hands and removed them from his shoulders. _**"Excuse me for a moment."**_

Before Ami could retort, the younger teleported out of the room and into his bedroom. His bottom hitting the mattress, before his legs gently hit the side of the bed and a shiver ran down the younger's spine. The fear and agony from his memories resurfacing, as the younger felt tears come to his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. His tail swaying out from under his shirt and into his lap, as the younger gently grasped it and held it to his chest. A constricting feeling washing over him, as he brought his knees up close to him and heard footsteps heading up the stairs. The younger's body shaking uncontrollably, before Ami appeared in the doorway and gave him a worried look.

A look that put him at ease, as the older demon made his way over to him and gently grasped his free hand. An action that caused the younger to flinch, before he slowly relaxed and his eyes fell on Ami. A sincere and honest look in his eyes, as he gently reached out and brushed the younger's bangs out of his face. A loving look in his eyes that Kaine could only hope was for him, before the older demon leaned forward. The hand brushing the hair out of his face easily turning to pull him closer, as Ami pulled him forward and captured his lips in a soft and gentle kiss. One that had the younger instantly whimpering, as he leaned forward a little more to deepen it. An action that ended before it could start, as Ami pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes.

_**"It's alright to be afraid, Kaine, but you need to know you can trust me." **_Ami spoke, as he squeezed the younger's hand. _**"We're all worried about you and if you tell us what's wrong we can help. Especially any memories you regain. Drew said you'd get them back over time and I don't want you to be overwhelmed. If you can't handle it, then tell me. I'll help you sort them out, every last one of them. Alright?"**_

_** "Alright." **_Kaine softly spoke, as he hesitantly reached out and wrapped his arms around the older demon's neck before his eyes fell to the floor. _**"I regained a memory from during the fire."**_

_** "What was it about?"**_ Ami asked, as he gently titled the older's head up and forced Kaine to look at him.

_**"A demon that knew Kiru was over me and cutting my hair off." **_Kaine spoke, as something ignited in the Earth King's eyes. _**"I do not remember what their relationship was though. It is all fuzzy. I could not even hear what he said to me."**_

_** "You'll eventually remember." **_Ami seemed to bite out, as he squeezed the younger demon's hand. _**"I know you will, and when you do I'll be right here."**_

A small nod came from the younger, as he looked down at their hands and Kaine let go of his tail. The younger hesitantly placing a hand overtop of the older demon's, before Ami gave him a gentle smile. One that seemed to melt the younger to complete putty, before Ami gently kissed his forehead and gently tugged on his hand.

_**"Let's get you back downstairs. Kamiti and Drew are waiting."  
**_

* * *

Scarlett: *claps hands together* You guys review really fast, so guess who gets another chapter?

Kaine: *frowns at* they do, obviously

Scarlett: *frowns at him and he looks away* That's what I thought. *waves hand* Anyway, i don't have much to say. Review replies are below, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**The title for this fic was created by glittergirl73, and the title is of the fanfictioner's own idea. The title does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Shadethedemon: ***waggles finger at* I can't tell you that, it'll ruin the fic. But i will say that it will surprise you.

**Quiet. crash: ***smiles evilly* yes, things will get worse. Not everything goes in the right direction when you're writing a fan fiction, my little fan. Things do change dramatically. Usually for the worst.

**glittergirl73: **Thanks, hun. And I do have to say I loved your title. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Krinya: ***turns and looks at Kaine* You hear that? No more weapons for you *gets a knife thrown at and barely misses* Oi! No killing the writer! *gets a frown from him and watches him walk away* and yes, it will heat up, but not right now. Give it a chapter or two. It's coming up, I promise.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Amaimon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_Kiru, Kaine, Vat, Kamiti, and Drew all belong to me._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Untitled Fic

Amaimon X OC Kaine

Chapter 9~

_** "Let me go!" **__Kaine demanded, as he continued to fight against the male over him._

_ His body searing in pain, as he tried his best to move. The weight of the house putting a huge strain on his small body, as he continued to flicker in and out as he moved. Pain rushing through his body with each movement, as Vat's hand wrapped around his neck and squeezed. The action making the younger halt in his attempt to push him away, as he clawed at the male's hand at his throat and tried to force air into his lungs. A twisted smile on his face, as the knife in his other hand gleamed in the light of the fire blazing around him. _

_**"Hold still, brat. This'll only take a moment." **__The demon spoke, with a twisted smile. __**"When I'm done you can go back to Gehenna like the rest of you lowlifes."**_

_** "Y-you are the lowlife." **__Kaine managed to speak between gasps for breath. __**"You do not deserve to be here in Assiah."**_

_** "You keep running your mouth, and I'll make sure you'll stop breathing permanently." **__Vat threatened, as Kaine's eyes widened and the male over him smirked. _

_**"Now be a good boy and stay still."**__ Vat demanded, as he let go of the young demon's throat and grabbed his hair._

_ The older male making sure to get all of the younger's hair into his hand, before he made an attempt to cut it. The knife instantly having trouble cutting through all of it, as it got caught and pulled at the younger's scalp. The pain making the younger wince, as Vat shoved his face into the mattress and kept him still._

_ The male trying once more to cut it, as he did it in smaller chunks and cut it unevenly. The dull knife shredding his hair to no end, as the male finally moved back satisfied, as he grinned down at the younger's hair in his hand and stood up. His boots clacking against the burning floor, as he glanced back at the younger and gave him a wicked grin. _

_**"It's a shame to let such a beautiful demon go to waste, but we don't need you getting in our way. So be a good boy and roll over and die." **__Vat spoke, as he burned a whole through the wall and stood just on the edge. __**"If you do survive, I'll make sure to come back for you. After all, Kiru will never want you again and I'd love to have you all to myself. So be a good boy and go to Gehenna, baby. I'll come back for you."**_

_Before Kaine could yell back at the male, Vat jumped through the hole in the wall and toward the ground below. The fire instantly covering the hole he made in the wall, as Kaine stared at the space the male had been and felt his chest contract. Why him? Why did every demon have to fall for him? Why had he been born with such an appearance? He hated the way he looked. _

_ His small body, the curves in his hips, his white hair. Girlish facial features and his bright eyes. If anything he'd give away this body for a new one. Anything to get rid of the torture he had put himself through and would probably have to go through again once more. There was no doubt another demon would fall for him and try to monopolize him again, try to control him once more. They would devote their life to him, treat him with kindness, with love. Then the abuse would come, the hurtful words, the forced sex. Things he never wanted in his life again. Things that would go away when he died._

_**"Kaine! Kaine, wake up!" **_

Almost instantly, the demon was pulled head first out of his dreams. The world around him swirling into view, as he saw Ami above him with a worried look on his face. Love clearly shown on his face as, he let out a sigh and held him closely to his chest.

_**"You scared me. I heard a thud and I came downstairs to find you on the floor." **_Ami spoke, before Kaine froze and looked at his surroundings.

Around him was the living room. The light yellow walls and cherry wood floors surrounding them, as he noticed the couch not far from him. Ami looking at him in worry, as he gently ran his fingers through the younger's hair. An action that always seemed to calm him down, as he made a mental note to let his hair grow out again and his thoughts came to a halt. Grow his hair out again? Why was he going to grow his hair out again?

_**"Ami, please stop." **_Kaine quickly spoke, as he gently pushed against the male's chest and put some distance between them.

_**"What's wrong, my angel?" **_Ami asked, as he demon looked him over. _**"Are you hurt?"**_

_** "No, I am fair. But I can not do this anymore."**_ Kaine spoke, as Ami gave him a confused look. _**"I can not have another demon fall in love with me again. I do not want to be put through harm again. I can not do that. Not again."**_

_** "Kaine, my angel, I won't hurt-"**_

_** "I want to fight." **_Kaine suddenly announced, as Ami quickly shut his mouth and stared at him in shock. _**"I want to be able to fight. To protect myself. I want to pay Kiru back for what he has done to me!"**_

_** "Kaine, listen to what you're saying."**_ Ami spoke in a voice the younger had never heard before. The tone almost threatening, full of power, and demanding. _**"If you go down that road, then there is no going back. Once a demon learns how to fight it becomes an instinct. You will fight to protect yourself, no matter what the situation."**_

_** "I want to learn! I need to learn!"**_

A harsh sigh left Ami's lips, as he let go of the younger and stood up. The older demon running a hand through his green hair, and out of his eyes, before it came to a point on the top of his head. Behemoth happily bounding down the stairs, as he carried a tattered jacket in his mouth and stopped at Ami's feet. The older demon taking the clothing from the little Hobgoblin, as he slipped it on and Behemoth's tail wagged as Kaine noticed the leather harness and leash on his face. It only taking moments for the younger's mind to catch up with him, as Behemoth morphed into his larger form and Ami leaned against the demon beside him and looked down at him.

_**"Y-You are-" **_Kaine stuttered, as his mind came to a crashing halt.

_**"My name isn't Ami Kingsley." **_The older demon spoke, as his pupils dilated. _**"I'm actually Amaimon. Amaimon the Earth King."**_

_** "Th-that is not possible." **_Kaine spoke, as he moved away from the older and felt his heart hammering in his chest. _**"You lied to me!"**_

_** "I had no other choice."**_ Amaimon spoke, as he frowned only slightly. _**"I broke older brother's rule. If he finds me he might send me back to Gehenna."**_

_** "So you used me?" **_Kaine demanded, as he got a very small nod. _**"I trusted you! I thought you actually cared! Am I nothing to you? Do want to fuck me senseless too? You going to rape me just like Kiru did?"**_

Before Kaine could even comprehend it, he was slammed into the floor. The impact knocking the wind out of him, as the air around them exploded and swirled around them. The wisps of air slicing across the area around them like daggers, as they sliced at the Earth King above him and blood splatter across the younger's face. His instincts instantly teleporting him away, as he ended up a few feet above the stairs and fell to the floor. A groan leaving him, as his back seared in pain and he heard Amaimon getting up and heading for him.

_**"Don't you ever think, for one second, that I would do that to you!" **_Amaimon yelled, as Kaine felt his heart pounding in his chest as he quickly got to his feet. _**"My actions till now where my own doing! I made those decisions on my own free will! You were never a pawn; I care about you! So don't you dare say things like that! I came here to start my life over, not repeat the past!"**_

_** "How can I trust you?" **_Kaine yelled, as Amaimon came around the corner and Kaine glared at the male. _**"You are a prince of Gehenna! How do I know you will not just use me to keep your brother away from you? That you will toss me aside like Kiru did?"**_

Once again, Amaimon moved faster than he could. The male instantly in front of him, as he grabbed the back of the younger male's head and the other around his waist. The younger instantly finding himself pulled against the male, before he was forced into a passionate kiss. The older demon's tongue winding its way into the younger's mouth, as Kaine let out a small whimper and gripped at the male's jacket. The strength in his body instantly fading away, as he legs shook and their tongue's intertwined. The Earth King walking them both to the closest wall, as Kaine was shoved against it and his mouth brutally attacked. Saliva and blood exchanged between the two of them, before Amaimon finally pulled away from the younger's lips and let him breath.

Kaine letting in huge gulps of air, as saliva and blood ran down his chin. A big cut across his lip from the Earth King's teeth slicing it open, as he found himself leaning against the wall for support and trying to will his heart to slow down before it utterly failed on him. Something that he found extremely difficult to do, as Amaimon panted slightly and rest his forehead against the younger's. His blue eyes boring into the younger's mint green ones, before Amaimon gently wiped the saliva and blood off the younger's chin. The gentle look coming back to his eyes, as he wiped the younger's face clean.

_**"I'd never do that to you."**_Amaimon spoke, as he gently caressed the younger's face_. __**"Haven't you realized it yet, Kaine? I've fallen in love with you. You are the most precious thing to me now."**_

_** "I can not handle being loved, anymore." **_The younger shakily spoke, as his breathing started calming down. _**"I may die giving into that emotion."**_

_** "You won't, my angel." **_Amaimon spoke, as he gently cupped the younger's face and stared into his eyes. _**"You have me to protect you."**_

_** "No, I shall fight to protect myself." **_Kaine argued, as he shook his head. _**"I shall fight to fix what is wrong. I will repay Kiru for what he has done to me!"**_

_** "Kaine, I don't think you have the powers to fight. All you can do is teleport."**_

_** "That is where you are wrong." **_The younger spoke in a low growl, as the air around them swirled around them. _**"I control the wind. I have an invisible force to protect me."**_

In response, the Earth King stared at him in surprise and blinked a few times. Behemoth watching them from the doorway in his smaller form in worry, before Amaimon chuckled and Kaine glared at him.

_**"Then I should apologize. I was so angry I couldn't tell you attacked me with air." **_Amaimon spoke, as Kaine blinked up at him and the male held out his hand. _**"Let's start your training. I must warn you I won't go easy on you, even if I love you."**_

_** "I would not have it any other way." **_Kaine spoke, as he took the male's hand.

* * *

_** "If you want me to fight you seriously you have to try a lot harder than this." **_Amaimon frowned, as Kaine glared at him from his spot on the ground.

The backyard now utterly torn to shreds, and the demon he loved lying beaten and tired on the ground. The small male's body covered in huge bruises and cuts, which were healing almost as fast as he got them. A fire in his mint green eyes that the Earth King loved, as the torn earth around them slowly mended itself thanks to Amaimon using a quick enchantment and Kaine got back on his feet.

The most of his wounds healed, as he let out a deep breath and the air picked up around him. The Earth King frowning slightly, as he went after the younger demon and was immediately slammed with a wall of air. The force knocking the Earth King back a few feet, before Kaine rested his palms on his knees and started heavily panting. Sweat forming on his forehead, as the air around them went cold and Amaimon noticed the young demon's legs shaking.

The Earth King instantly appearing beside the young demon's side, just as his legs gave out. Amaimon quickly catching the young demon, before he hit the ground and carefully cradled him against his chest. Kaine heavily panting in his arms, as his mint green eyes seemed to be fading in and out of focus and Amaimon carefully carried him toward the house. The back door opening with an enchantment, before it closed behind them and locked. Behemoth waiting for them in the living room, as he perked up the moment he heard them and turned in their direction. The little Hobgoblin's ears flattening when he saw Kaine's condition and Amaimon sat on the couch. The Earth King laying the smaller demon beside him and resting his head on his lap, before he gently ran his fingers through the younger's hair and smiled.

_**"Get some rest, my angel. You did well." **_Amaimon spoke, before he heard the young demon's breathing even out. "He's getting a lot better."

_**"It would help if you didn't work him so hard." **_Behemoth scolded him, as he jumped onto the couch and curled up beside Kaine. _**"He looks so warn out."**_

"He said he wanted to fight." Amaimon reminded the hobgoblin, as he earned himself another frown. "I didn't like the idea either, but it's better than him going to another demon and asking for help. Who knows what they would've done to him. He's safer practicing here."

_**"True, but you don't need the disguise anymore. He knows who you are." **_Behemoth pointed out, as the Earth King touched his gelled flat hair and frowned slightly.

"I don't have any other choice. If someone sees me they might tell brother. It's better if I stay hidden till the time is right."

_**"And when will that time come?"**_

"Hopefully never." Amaimon spoke, as he gently brushed the bangs out of the younger's face. "Kaine deserves a normal life, and I want to give him that."

_**"You can't hide from Mephisto forever, though." **_Behemoth pointed out, as Amaimon's eyes fell to the sleeping demon in his lap. _**"He'll eventually find you, and when he does Kaine will get dragged into it."**_

"I know that." Amaimon spoke, as a hollow look appeared in his eyes. "I don't want to put Kaine through any of that, but I may have no other choice. If worst comes to worse, I'll have to leave him here. It may not be the best thing to do, but it's the only way to keep him safe from brother's wrath. I can't let Kaine get hurt."

_**"Yet you're teaching him how to fight." **_Behemoth deadpanned, as Amaimon flinched slightly.

"I know it's not the smartest way, but if I don't he might get hurt even more. You saw him when I got mad a few days ago. His instincts took over and protected him. I just have to find the trigger so Kaine can use it at will. Then he'll be safe."

_**"True, but us demon's are never safe. Not with the exorcists here in Assiah." **_Behemoth spoke, as Kaine cuddled into the Earth King's knee in his sleep. _**"Even if you left Kaine here the exorcists would eventually find him."**_

"Then no matter what I do, he'll be in danger." Amaimon spoke, as he watched the sleeping demon. "He'll always be a target, especially since I'm a prince. Then he'll never be able to have a normal life."

_**"You'll figure it out." **_Behemoth reassured him, as the front door suddenly burst open and Kamiti came rushing in.

"I'm so sorry I broke through your barrier around the house, but we've got a huge problem!" Kamiti yelled, as Kaine startled awake and rubbed his eyes as the incubus walked into the room.

_**"What is going on?"**_ Kaine sleepily asked, as Kamiti stopped in the doorway with a pissed and worried look on her face.

_**"It's Viper and Tundra. They've started a gang war." **_Kamiti announced, as Kaine's eyes grew wide. _**"It just started yesterday and it's already to the cake shop. They destroyed the whole building!"**_

_** "They even took my supplies." **_Drew spoke, as he walked in with a bandage on his head. _**"The idiots even tried attacking us."**_

_** "I knocked half those fuckers out, though." **_Kamiti spoke, as she put her hands on her hips. _**"Serves them right."**_

_** "Who is in Tundra?" **_Kaine asked, as Kamiti harshly swallowed. _**"What is wrong?"**_

Silence filled the room, as Kamiti wrapped her arms around herself and her eyes fell to the floor. A hesitant look in her eyes, as she seemed to be trying to figure out if she should tell them or not. That was until Drew spoke up.

_**"Kiru is in Tundra. He's the leader." **_Drew spoke, as Kaine's eyes grew wide.

_** "Drew!" **_Kamiti yelled.

_**"He'd eventually find out. So there is no point in hiding it from him."**_

_** "Is Vat in Tundra, too?" **_Kaine asked, as they all looked at him in confusion.

_**"Yeah, why?"**_

Almost instantly Kaine was on his feet, the air around them ice cold and a deep fire in the younger's eyes. A fire Amaimon worried about, as Kaine headed for the door and they all looked at him in shock.

_**"Where do you think you're going?" **_Kamiti demanded, as she blocked his way to the front door.

_**"I am ending this." **_Kaine spoke in a dangerous tone, as his mint green eyes bore into her gold ones. _**"It is time they paid for what they did to me and the people of this town."  
**_

* * *

Scarlett: *waves* hey guys! I woke up this morning and saw all the reviews, so here is your new chapter!

Kaine: *frowning* Can I die in the battle?

Scarlett: *glares at him and smacks him in the back of the head* you must certainly can not!

Kaine *frowns* kill joy

Scarlett: *shakes head* Anyway, enjoy! Review for the next chapter!

* * *

**The title for this fic was created by glittergirl73, and the title is of the fanfictioner's own idea. The title does not belong to me.**

* * *

**blackirishawk:** *nod* yes, we want a healthy Kaine, before we beat up the bad guys. *smirks evilly* But unfortunately no one is battling anyone yet.

**Quiet. crash: **Yes, Amaimon can be a sweet heart some times. Especially if it's for Kaine.

**glittergirl73: ***Kaine looking at her likes she's crazy, as I smack him upside the head* Yes, that was one of ht fluffy chapters, and Kaine does deserve the love *gets a glare* Oh, hush it. At least you aren't dead yet.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Amaimon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_Kiru, Kaine, Vat, Kamiti, and Drew all belong to me._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Untitled Fic

Amaimon X OC Kaine

Chapter 10~

_**"Kaine, my angel, you can't do this." **_Amaimon tried to reason with him, as Kaine pulled on a torn shirt and some ripped apart jeans. _**"Viper and Tundra are the strongest gangs around here. You're not ready to fight just yet."**_

_** "I don't care if I'm not ready." **_Kaine growled, as he turned and glared at the Earth King. _**"This is my only chance to fight them both. If I take down Kiru and Vat, then Tundra is mine."**_

_** "And what about Viper? What are you going to do about them?" **_Amaimon demanded, as Kaine ran a hand through his hair.

"_**If it comes to it, then I will take down the leader of them too."**_

_** "Kaine, you have to take a step back and look at what you're doing here." **_Amaimon tried to reason with him, as he grabbed his shoulders. _**"You're throwing yourself at the mercy of two huge gangs. You can't fight them both off by yourself, let alone lead one."**_

_** "Then fight with me, or but out!" **_Kaine demanded, as Amaimon's eyes narrowed.

_**"I'll fight with you, but then you have to give me one thing." **_Amaimon spoke, as Kaine frowned at him.

_**"And what do I have to give you?" **_Kaine demanded, as Amaimon smiled slightly and placed a hand over the younger's heart.

_**"Give me all of you." **_Amaimon spoke, as Kaine's eyes widened. _**"Your heart, your soul, your body. Make me your mate, and me yours. Then I'll go with you."**_

_** "Amaimon-"**_

_** "I need you safe, and if you die I can't protect you in Ghenna." **_The Earth King spoke in a serious tone, as Kaine's eyes fell to the floor. _**"I love you, my angel. But I'm not losing you to a bunch of lowlifes. I need you safe."**_

_** "Then give me one thing too."**_

_** "And what would that be, my angel?" **_Amaimon softly asked, as he caressed the younger's face.

_**"All your love, your protection, your life. I want you to need me more than anything in the world and love me as such. I will not be able to bear the pain of going through what Kiru has done to me once again." **_Kaine spoke, as he walked forward and wrapped his arms around the older demon's neck. _**"My heart can only take so much, Amaimon."**_

_** "I promise, my angel." **_The Earth King spoke, as he gave him a smile and pulled him close. _**"You will always be precious to me. You are my reason for living, and you always will be."**_

Almost instantly a huge smile stretched across the younger demon's face. One that Amaimon had waited all this time for, as Kaine leaned forward and kissed the Earth King. The kiss immediately heating up, as the younger opened his mouth and the older's tongue attacked his mouth. A groan instantly coming from the younger, as he leaned toward the Earth King and was immediately picked up off his feet. The air wielding demon instantly wrapping his legs around the older demon's waist, as their tongues intertwined and Amaimon's hands grabbed onto his ass. A soft squeak leaving the younger demon, as the older demon squeezed the two globes in his hands and made Kaine flush a furious red.

The younger instantly finding himself pushed onto the bed, as the older tore his already wreaked shirt in half and ran his hands across the younger's chest. Another whimper leaving the younger's mouth, before Amaimon pulled away from the kiss and attacked his neck. The Earth King instantly nipping at his neck and gently tugging on the skin, as Kaine let out gasp after gasp and tried to find something to grab onto. His fingers finding the Earth King's jacket, before he tugged on it and pulled the older away from his neck. Passionate deep blue eyes meeting the younger's clouding ones, before Amaimon roughly kissed him and pulled the zipper down on the younger's pants. The denim fabric not even lasting seconds, before the Earth King tore it to shreds and ran his fingers against the bulge in the younger's boxers.

_**"A-Amai-mon!" **_Kaine whimpered, as he let out a moan and gripped at the male's shoulders. _**"P-Please."**_

_** "Please, what my angel?" **_The Earth King teased, as he traced the bulge with his fingers and leaned in and lap at the damp fabric.

_**"T-take-ah! T-take me. M-make me yours."**_ The younger panted, as the older smirked and rubbed the bulge a little harder. _**"Please!"**_

_** "Your wish is my command, my angel." **_Amaimon spoke, before he pulled the younger's boxers down and let the younger's erection free.

A soft gasp leaving Kaine's lips, as Amaimon moved away to pull off his jacket and shirt. The Earth King's movements hurried, as the pieces of clothing fell to the floor and revealed his chest. Passion almost instantly igniting in the younger's eyes, as he reached out and touched the older's chest. Amaimon stopping his actions to let the younger explore, as Kaine hesitantly sat up and ran his fingers against the older's skin. The Earth King pulling the younger into his lap and making the younger straddle his waist, before he pulled him close and kissed him. A battle for dominance immediately igniting between them, as Amaimon's fingers traced the younger's spine and felt the younger shiver against him. His tail twitching against the mattress, before the older roughly grabbed his cock. A loud moan leaving the younger, as his fingers dug into the male's shoulders and blood beaded out around his nails. The pain only pushing them further, as the young demon found himself back on the mattress and the Earth King over him. A hungry look in his eyes, as three fingers were pressed against the younger's mouth. Kaine easily welcoming the digits into his mouth, as he hungrily sucked on them and whimpered as the Earth King stroked his cock.

Pleasure rolling down his spine and coursing throughout his entire body, before the fingers were pulled out of his mouth. The Earth King's lips easily replacing them, as his fingers pressed up against the younger's entrance and circled the ring of muscles. The action foreign for the younger, as he let out a scared whimper and the Earth King pulled away from the kiss. The younger trying to back away, before Amaimon brushed his bangs back and had the younger look at him.

"_**Kaine, just relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I've got to prepare you, or it'll hurt more."**_

_**"Just put it in."**_ The younger nervously spoke, as his tail nervously swayed beside him.

A soft sigh left the Earth King, as he wrapped an arm around the younger and gently kissed his neck. A harsh breath leaving the younger, as the Earth King blocked his view and pressed his finger into the puckered entrance. A high-pitched squeak coming from the other, as he tried to move away and the Earth King moved his finger around. It not even taking a few seconds, before he brushed against the other's prostate and Kaine moaned out. His previous complaints and worries long gone, as the Earth King gave him a gentle look and quickly added a second finger. His nails scrapping against the younger's insides and making him shiver, as he grabbed the Earth King's head and pulled him close.

Kaine instantly taking the Earth King's lips for his own, as a third finger was added and a harsh moan came out of the younger. His whole body shaking in pleasure, before Amaimon pulled his fingers out and unzipped his pants. The younger letting out a whimper the moment he felt empty and pulled away from the kiss. A pleading look in his eyes, as the Earth King quickly removed the clothes on his lower half and noticed Kaine's eyes on him.

_**"You ready for this, my angel?"**_ The Earth King asked, as he got a very definite nod.

The older not even wasting a second, as he lined his cock up with the younger's entrance and carefully pushed the head of his erection in. A whimper like moan leaving Kaine, as his back arched off the bed and his tail lashed out. It obvious he was still in a little pain, as the Earth King grabbed the younger's hand and laced their fingers together. A silent action telling him that he was here for the teen, as he carefully pushed himself in till he reached the hilt. The younger shaking slightly underneath him, as the Earth King gently kissed him and pulled away to brush his fingers against one of the burns.

This causing the younger to open his eyes and look at the Earth King, before he saw the reassuring look and Kaine nodded. A simple action telling him he was ready, as the Earth King carefully pulled out till only the head of his erection was inside the younger, before he thrust back in. A moan instantly leaving the younger, as the Earth King hit his prostate dead center. The younger's back arching out and his fingers digging into the sheets, as his tail lashed out and wrapped around the older's waist. Their pace starting off slow and careful, as moans slowly filled the whole entire room and Kaine bucked his hips down. The action making them both groan, before their pace slowly picked up and it was only moments before the older was slamming into the younger. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the room, as the younger screamed out in pleasure with each thrust and tightly gripped the Earth King's hand. Amaimon hitting Kaine's prostate dead center, before the younger let out a pleasure filled scream and came. His muscles squeezing the older's cock in a death grip, before the Earth King let out a low growl and bit into the younger's neck as he came. His seed spilling into the younger and coating his insides, before he felt teeth latched onto his neck and groaned.

A few moments passing between them, before the Earth King pulled his teeth out of the younger's neck and felt the teeth at his own neck come free. The both of them harshly panting, as Amaimon looked down at the younger and smiled when he saw the mating mark plainly visible against his porcelain skin. The mark two shades darker than his skin and clear for all to see, as the Earth King gently kissed the mark and got a shiver from the male under him. A soft moan leaving him, before Amaimon pulled away and pulled out of the younger. A soft groan leaving Kaine, before the Earth King laid beside him and the younger was instantly beside him. The younger male cuddling into his chest and his tail wrapping around the older's waist, before he rested his head against the Earth King's chest and smiled up at him. Pure happiness and gratitude in his eyes, as he kissed the matting mark on the Earth King and smiled up at him.

_**"I love you, Amaimon."**_

_**"I love you too, Kaine."**_

* * *

A soft sigh left the Earth King, as he looked at the young demon cuddled against his chest and couldn't help but smile. Against him Kaine was as close to him as he could possibly get and his head against his chest. A peaceful look on his face for once, as Amaimon gently brushed the bangs out of the younger's face and felt his smile drop. Now prominent against his pale skin was the mating mark Amaimon had placed on him. The design an intricate symbol the Earth King remembered meaning precious in the Ghenna language, but didn't matter at the moment.

It was true Kaine was the most precious thing to him, but something had been bugging him for the past week. Kaine didn't seem like himself anymore. He was more aggressive, more demanding, and defiantly bipolar. Qualities the Earth King knew he didn't have the first moment he met him, as he looked down at the young male sleeping beside and felt his stomach knot up. Something wasn't right. If he remembered correctly Kiru had abandoned Kaine not even two months ago, and Kaine's mental health had returned back to normal as if nothing had happened. Sure he knew the little demon wanted to repay Kiru for what he had done, but that wasn't like Kaine. Yet again, nothing around here seemed right. Life was never this easy for him, never had walked right up to him and sat in his lap. Life couldn't be easy for a Prince.

_**"Kaine, my angel, wake up." **_ Amaimon spoke, as he gently shook the younger.

Not even a twitch leaving the younger, as Amaimon's eyes widened and he shook the younger a little harder. An action that got nothing, as the Earth King cupped the younger's face in his hands and felt the coldness of his skin against his. His chest contracting, as he stared at the sleeping demon beside him and everything came crashing down on him. The air around him cold and the bed hard against his body, as the young demon beside him turned to dust beside him. The world around him starting to distort, before it disappeared all together and the Earth King opened his eyes.

His vision a little hazy, as it took a few seconds to clear and he found himself lying on the ground. The earth under him broken and shattered around him, as he noticed the blue flames still burning around him. Bruises and deep slashes against the male's body, as he shakily sat up and heard footsteps. His instincts quickly taking over, as he lifted his head up and saw the figures heading toward him. None other than his brother, Rin, his lover, Yukio, and Shima walking toward him; as the Earth King felt his heart rate speed up and the realization hit him.

None of it had been real. It had been nothing more than an enchantment.

* * *

Scarlett: *throws hands up in air* Surprise!

Kaine: *growls* None of it was real?!

Scarlett: *smiles* yep! None of it was real.

Kaine: *growling* you are so dead

Scarlett: *starts laughing, and Kaine stares at her in confusion* oh, my god! You actually love him, didn't you? That's too precious!

Kaine: *frowns and heads for door* I'm going to jump off a building now

Scarlett: *freaks and runs after* No! You are staying alive and you are sitting your ass back on that couch!

* * *

**The title for this fic was created by glittergirl73, and the title is of the fanfictioner's own idea. The title does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Shadethedemon: **yes, Amaimon is a sweet heart. too bad Kaine can't push past his thickheadedness to see that. He'll forever suffer.

**Quiet. crash: **Sorry, story is not moving that way. That would've been the easiest way to move the fic along, but when have I ever taken the easy route? Oh well! Enjoy!

**glittergirl73: **Because it's usually the smaller less important characters who have more common sense. Than and others listen to them rarely. That and I love behemoth! He's so cute!

**snowwolfninjaprincess-23: **Thanks, and yeah. Kaine gets the burns after the fire.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Amaimon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_Kiru, Kaine, Vat, Kamiti, and Drew all belong to me._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Untitled Fic

Amaimon X OC Kaine

Chapter 11~

_**"Kaine, get your god damn ass out of bed!" **_A voice yelled from the other side of the door, as the young male jolted awake.

The dreams and the man that had been laying beside him disappearing from his vision, as he came crashing head first into reality. Nothing but the plain white sheets meeting his vision, as a heavy sigh left the younger and he shakily sat up. Pain rushing through his joints from the movement, as he fingered the white sheets lying over his legs and felt his chest contract.

If anything, he wished his dreams were reality. That house, Amaimon, that life. He wished more than anything he could leave the world around him and stay in his dreams forever. Then he'd never have to deal with Kiru, then he'd never have to bare the pain and torture. He'd give anything to have Amaimon beside him. Hell, just to mate with him would make his life complete. Yet his dreams couldn't come true, they never could. This was reality and the world was a bitch.

_**"Kaine, I swear if you don't get your ass down here you'll regret it!" **_Kiru yelled, as Vat added something Kaine couldn't make out.

_**"Give me a god damn second!" **_Kaine yelled, as he got out of bed and pulled a pair of torn pants on. _**"I just got up, you twit!"**_

_** "What the fuck did you just call me?" **_Kiru yelled, as the door slammed open and the huge demon walked in.

Kaine just now pulling on his tattered black t-shirt, as his mint green eyes met furious ice blue and the younger stood his ground. A hand wrapping around his neck, as the air around them picked up and started to let out a high pitched whistle. The foundation of the piece of shit house shaking, as Vat yelled some obscene thing downstairs and Kiru let out a growl.

_**"Apologize, you ungrateful shit." **_The male demanded, as Kaine's eyes narrowed.

_**"Go back to Gehenna to rot away, you behemoth." **_Kaine shot back, before he was slammed into the floor.

The air being knocked out of him, as the air around him crashed into the male above him and blood splatter everywhere. A grunt leaving the older, as Kaine used the male's shock to dash out of the room. A black cloak in his hand, as he quickly slipped it on and practically ran down the stairs. His footsteps coming to a halt, as Vat stood at the bottom and frowned at him. The male wearing a torn white shirt and jeans, as his deep red hair fell in his eyes and swept to the right. His mud brown eyes showing no emotion at all, as he sighed and moved out of the way.

_**"He's going to give you hell later, Kaine." **_The male spoke, as the other guys sitting at the table looked down at their plates and tried to ignore their conversation. _**"Second in command or not, Kiru won't let that slide."**_

_** "Like I give a fuck." **_Kaine bit out, as he glared at the third in command. _**"I never wanted to be here, but I can't leave Tundra. Not as long as he leads it. So I have all the right to show him how much I hate this hellhole. The asshole deserves it."**_

A heavy sigh left Vat, as Kaine headed for the front door and pulled the hood over his head. His long white hair immediately being hidden from view, along with the burn scars, as he pulled open the door and Vat's voice reached him.

_**"Watch out for Viper. They're on the move." **_

_** "Where do you think I'm going?" **_Kaine challenged, as Vat cursed and ran a hand through his hair. _**"I need to let out some steam. I'll be back by dinner."**_

_** "Just don't get yourself killed, Kaine." **_Vat spoke, before the smaller demon walked out the front door and it slammed behind. _**"I swear one of theses days he's never going to come back through that door."**_

* * *

"B-brother?" Amaimon spoke in shock, as he managed to stand up and stare at the newcomers in shock. "Wh-what-"

"Isn't it obvious, Amaimon? I put you under an enchantment." The older demon spoke, as Rin and Yukio glared at him. "I did warn you that I'd send you back to Gehenna if you disobeyed me."

"But brother-"

"You tried to kill Shima!" Yukio yelled, as said pink-haired teen quickly grabbed his arm and held him back from going after the Earth King. "What did we ever do to you?"

"Sensei, calm down. It's over." The pink-haired teen spoke, as he tried to keep the younger back. "I'm fine, it's over."

"That doesn't excuse what he did to you and Nii-san!" Yukio yelled, as he turned and looked at the older teen. "That doesn't excuse him from the fact he almost killed you!"

"But, Sensei-"

"Send him back to Gehenna." Rin spoke, as the lot of them stared at the teen in shock. "If he goes back then we're all saved a ton of trouble, aren't we?"

"Rin's right." Bon spoke, as he placed a hand on the young half-demon's shoulder.

"Then it seems we have a mutual agreement." Mephisto spoke, as he looked at the Earth King. "It seems your games have come to an end, Amaimon. It's time you went back."

At that point all he could do was nod. He had finally been stopped, his games had come to an end, and the one demon he loved wasn't even real. To be accurate, he had nothing left. Nothing holding him to Assiah. It was better if he left, better if he didn't stay. No one wanted him, and he didn't have anything left to want. He had nothing left.

"Brother."

"Yes, Amaimon?" The older demon spoke, as he pulled off his hat and looked at him.

"That enchantment, none of it was real. Was it?" Amaimon asked, even though he already knew the answer. "Kaine doesn't exist, does he?"

"Not everything is false, Amaimon." The Headmaster spoke, as the younger demon froze and stared at the older. "It's up to you to decide what is real or not."

If anything, Amaimon felt his mind come to a crashing halt. Had that enchantment been real? Was the life he lived false? Had Kaine been real? Was he living in Assiah? Was Kiru torturing him as he tried to put his thoughts together? If anything he wanted it to be real, but he didn't have the strength to disobey once more. The twins hadn't held back and his whole body was sore, something that hadn't happened in over a century, and he knew he didn't have the energy to get away. If Mephisto attacked him then it was over, but if the twins did there was a small chance he could escape. Just as long as his older brother stayed put.

"Either way, it's time you went back." Mephisto spoke, as he tapped his hat and said something in German Amaimon couldn't even understand.

A gold engraved black door appearing in between them, as the older demon pulled out a key and used it on the door. Nothing but blackness appearing when it was opened, as Mephisto gestured him ahead and Amaimon felt his chest contract. His demonic instincts demanding he stay, as a high pitch whistling came to his ears and his vision flickered for a moment. An image appearing in his vision for only a second, before it came at him full force and knocked the male back.

_**"You guys are pathetic." **__A voice spoke, as a hooded figure headed for the beaten demons and stopped just beside one of them. _

_**"Y-you won't w-win." **__The fallen demon at his feet croaked, as he grabbed the male's ankle. __**"V-Viper will b-beat you. Y-you don't s-stand a ch-chance."**_

_** "You're wasting my time." **__The figure scoffed, as he roughly smashed his foot into the male's stomach. _

_ A harsh cough leaving the male, before he flew across the room and rammed into the wall. The cement cracking with the pressure, before the demon crumpled to the floor and lay in a heap of blood. The thing not even twitching, as the figure yanked on the hood over its head and pulled it off. White hair tied back in a ponytail cascading down his back, before mint green eyes came into view and burned porcelain skin were revealed. _

_**"You're only in my way."**_

When the images disappeared Amaimon found himself back on the ground. A slight pain in his neck, as he shakily sat up and rubbed the sore spot. His fingers brushing against the sensitive skin, before he realized what it was and froze. The teens and his brother staring at him in slight shock, as Amaimon hesitantly fingered the mating mark on his neck and stared up at his brother.

"Brother-"

"It seems we can't send you back just yet." Mephisto announced, as Yukio snapped.

"And why can't we send him back?" The brunette demanded, as Shima tried to calm him down. "He tried to kill Shima!"

"He's a mated demon." Mephisto spoke, as Yukio shut his mouth and stared at him in confusion. "It seems my enchantment connected you to another demon and you two mated. From the reaction just now it seems it's not complete."

"What do you mean not complete?" Rin's lover asked, as Mephisto held out a hand for the Earth King and he hesitantly took it.

"It means that Amaimon can't leave till the mating is complete." Mephisto announced, as the Earth King was pulled to his feet. "Whoever the demon is he's connected to has to finish the mating with him. When that happens then we can deal with the situation."

"So you're just going to let him go free?" Yukio demanded.

"We have no other choice." The Headmaster spoke, as Yukio glared at the man. "But if you feel so strongly about this than you can accompany him on his little quest, Mr. Okumura."

"I'm not leaving Shima all by himself." Yukio announced, before he glared at the Earth King and grabbed the older teens hand before he stormed off.

Shima complaining about something Amaimon didn't bother to listen into, as Rin and his lover watched him. A conflicting power of emotions in the young half-demon's eyes, as he looked up at his lover and the older pulled him close. The tight bond between them letting them exchange thoughts through their contact, before Rin nodded and looked at the Headmaster.

"We'll go with him." Rin spoke, as the Headmaster nodded and looked at the Earth King.

"Then Rin and Suguro will go with you, Amaimon." Mephisto announced, as he gave the young demon a stern look. "If you try to diverge from your path, you will face the consequences. You understand, Amaimon?"

"Yes, Brother." The Earth King spoke, as the Headmaster nodded and pulled two full stocked backpacks out of his hat and gave them to the two esquires.

"Then you better start now."

* * *

_**"That was a complete waste of my time." **_Kaine all but growled, as he pushed open the front door and it slammed behind him. _**"Viper moved again."**_

A heavy sigh left him, as he pulled the black cloak off his figure and ignored the looks he got from the other members of the gang. The whole lot of them lounging around the huge space in the entryway, as Kiru walked out of the crowd and glared at the young male.

_**"What do you want?" **_Kaine demanded, as the room fell silent.

_**"You on your knees apologizing." **_Kiru spoke, as he stopped a good five feet from the younger and glared down at him.

_** "I'd rather be drown in holy water." **_Kaine spat, as a few growls came from the crowd.

_**"Don't get smart, Brat."**_

_** "Well sucks to be you, cause that ain't happening." **_Kaine growled, as he walked right up to the male till their chests were touching and glared up at him. _**"You know how I feel about being here. So suck it up and deal with it."**_

_** "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me you piece of shit." **_Kiru growled, before he jabbed his finger into the burn scar on the younger's hip. _**"Who do you think pulled you out of that fire? Who owes me their life?"**_

_** "I already paid you back for that!" **_Kaine yelled, as he jabbed the male's chest where he knew there was a huge scar. _**"I teleported you back here and lost my ability to teleport thanks to Viper! If anything you owe me! I'm out one power and I'm stuck in this hellhole for risking my life! I could've died teleporting this whole building!"**_

_** "And yet you're still running around trying to find Viper like a bullied human with a grudge." **_Kiru spoke, as Kaine let out a dangerous growl. _**"You're never getting your power back, Kaine. Give it up."**_

_** "I'm never giving up!" **_Kaine yelled, as he shoved the male back a few feet with one finger and a few murmurs ran through the room. _**"When I kill Viper and get my ability back you'll be the one begging me for forgiveness. Then I won't be tied down to you anymore! I'm not your bitch, Kiru! And the moment I take over Viper's gang I'm getting rid of our mating bond!"**_

Before anyone in the room could react, Kiru grabbed Kaine by the head and smashed him into the floor. A pained yelp leaving the younger male, as the air around them exploded and swirled around them. The force swirling out like a tornado, as it sliced across the air. Gang members running out of the way as fast as they could, as the air pressure heightened and the air went ice cold. The floor freezing over, as small crystals started to appear on the younger demon's skin and started spreading. Pure fire in both male's eyes, as Vat stared at them both in horror and Kaine let out a scream in pain as the small ice crystals started digging their way into his skin. The pain flaring out through his whole entire body, as the wounds started deepening and bleeding. The ice freezing his skin from the inside, as tears of pain rolled down the young demon's face and Vat finally reacted.

The male running as fast as he could through Kaine's wall of air, before fire exploded and flared out around them. The wall of air catching fire, as Vat grabbed a hold of Kiru and pulled him away from the younger. The screams of pain falling short the moment Kiru was pulled off him, as Vat felt his blood run cold. His eyes immediately falling on the younger, as he quickly rushed over to his side and lifted him into his arms. His body limp in his arms, as harsh pants came from his weak body. His skin freezing to the touch, as hazy mint green eyes fell closed and Kaine fell unconscious. His whole body going completely limp in his arms, as Vat let out a curse and glared over at Kiru. The male already getting to his feet, as he glanced at the two of them and the fire and wind died out.

_**"When he's healed put him in my room." **_Kiru demanded, as Vat glared at the male.

_**"He needs rest. You almost froze him solid from the inside out, Kiru." **_Vat spoke, as the huge demon glared back at him. _**"He doesn't have the strength-"**_

_** "I don't give a shit if the kid even wakes up." **_Kiru growled, as the gang members stayed in their hiding places. _**"You put him in my room and you leave him there. You understand me, Vat?"**_

_** "Y-yes."**_ The demon spoke, before Kiru walked off.

The gang members slowly coming out of their hiding places one at a time, as Vat let out a curse and looked down at the now shivering teen in his arms. His skin a pale ice blue, as Vat slowly upped his body temperature and hoped he didn't warm the younger's body up too fast with his body temperature. A few of the gang members walking over to help, as Vat's subordinate appeared beside him and frowned.

_**"When is the kid going to learn that Kiru is never going to let him go?" **_The demon spoke, as Vat let out a sigh.

_**"He never will." **_Vat replied; as he watched the younger's skin slowly turn back to its original porcelain tone. _**"Kaine's thick-headed, he always has been. He'll fight Kiru to the death if it means breaking their mating bond. The kid never wanted this from the beginning. Not to be bound to a man like Kiru."**_

_** "Well, he has no choice now." **_The demon beside him spoke, as he stood up and clapped Vat on the shoulder. _**"Make sure you get him to Kiru's room though. If he isn't there Kiru will give him worse."**_

_** "I know." **_Vat spoke, as everyone slowly left the room to return to their previous duties. _**"I just wish this would end. He deserves better."  
**_

* * *

Scarlett: And the plot thickens!

Kaine: *frowning* so between the enchantment and reality, my life sucks even more in reality. Just perfect.

Scarlett: *frowns and puts her hands on her hips* not everyone wins here, Kaine. I didn't even the story was going to go in this direction.

Kaine: *frowning at* your point?

Scarlett: *sighs and rubs temples* whatever. Anyway, review for your next chapter my cute little fans!

* * *

**The title for this fic was created by glittergirl73, and the title is of the fanfictioner's own idea. The title does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Shadethedemon: **Yes, hun. None of it was real. Amaimon never really found Kaine.

**Quiet. crash: **I think the chapter explains the awnsers to your questions pretty nicely, so I'll leave it at that.

**blackirishawk:** I know, it's so sad.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Amaimon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_Kiru, Kaine, Vat, Kamiti, and Drew all belong to me._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Untitled Fic

Amaimon X OC Kaine

Chapter 12~

"Where the hell are we?" Rin demanded, as Amaimon stepped over the hole in the wall and saw the dead demons lying on the cement floor.

"The last place I saw Kaine." Amaimon responded, as he walked over to one of the broken bodies and inspected the slashes on the demon's throat.

"What demon would live here? It's creepy."

"When you have nowhere else to go, and exorcists hunt you hiding in places like this is the best bet." Amaimon spoke, as he stood up and looked up at the Tundra emblem carved into the wall. "Exorcists know demons flock here and there are power houses, but it's also a big risk. Demons band together and make gangs of demons. Is Gehenna we call them packs, but thanks to Assiah customs the term was changed into gangs. And as long as the Alpha is in power all the other members must obey him. He can take on any mate and no one can defy him. It's Gehenna custom."

"That sounds awful." Rin spoke, as his lover wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close.

"It's custom." Amaimon repeated, as he walked up to the emblem and traced his fingers against the carvings. "And even Kaine won't be able to free himself from Kiru alone."

"Kiru?" Suguro repeated, before he frowned and held Rin closer to him. "Hold up. I'm completely lost. Who the hell is Kiru? You haven't told us a single thing since we started this journey to find your mate. It's about time you tell us, before we go any further."

A heavy sigh left the older demon, as he ran a hand through his hair and gripped at the carving on the wall. His chest tightening, before he moved away from the wall and looked at the teens watching him.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Amaimon spoke, as he gestured them to follow him. "But we keep moving. If we stay still for too long we'll lose his scent."

"Fine." The brunette n' blonde agreed, as the two teens followed after him.

"During the enchantment I dreamed I escaped from True Cross and left to make a life of my own in Assiah." Amaimon started, as he headed further into the cement tunnel system Kaine had walked through. "I had it in my head that I could start over and put the past behind me. So I found a piece of shit town and picked up gambling. I was pretty good, the humans hated me, but it's how I ran into Kaine."

"Who the hell is Kaine?" Suguro demanded, as the Earth King glared back at him. "Sorry, continue."

"Anyhow, I ran into him being raped by another demon." Amaimon continued, as Rin flinched and his lover gave him a small glare. "Apparently he had fallen in love with the man and they had been living together for over twenty years. Over the years Kiru, the man he loved, turned violent. His love for Kaine turned into abuse and rape, and Kaine was at the end of his rope. After years of torture he had become a shadow of his former self and turned into a true submissive demon. It was only my bad luck that I fell in love with him at first sight.

I didn't know I loved him till later, but the feeling was there. We went a few weeks avoiding one another. Nothing more than a few times we ran into each other, but it quickly changed. Kiru made a complete turn around and started treating Kaine like when they were first together. With Kaine quickly falling into his trap and thinking he loved him, he left Kaine in a burning house to die all alone."

By now they were in a complex system of tunnels. Only the light of the cheep lamps above their heads lighting up the darkness, as Rin stared at the back of his head in shock and his lover pulled him close. The Earth King not even bothering to look back at them, before he came to a stop and his eyes fell to the filthy floor.

"Behemoth and me found him in that burning house and pulled him out of the fire. He was afraid and mentally damaged beyond repair. He thought Kiru didn't want him anymore and saw no point in living. He spent a month in a coma, before he finally woke up. I had bought a house with the gambling money I got and he was staying with me. When he woke up he was devastated, and I promised him I'd protect him. I told him that I loved him and I'd keep him safe no matter what.

He took it to heart and stayed beside me. A week after he recovered and was back on his feet. Then he announced he wanted to fight. He told me he wanted to learn how to fight so he could repay Kiru back for what he had done to him. I revealed my true appearance, thinking he'd back down, but he stayed strong. So I started teaching him, not long after the gang war started and Kaine said he was going to kill Kiru and his second in command. He was going to take over Tundra and get revenge. It was then that I interfered and told him that he was over his head. He wouldn't listen to me and I feared the worse, so I asked for the one thing I could only think of to keep him safe.

I asked for him to become my mate."

"So that's how you got the mating mark." Suguro spoke, as Amaimon nodded.

"I mated with him and not long after he was asleep I realized everything was wrong." Amaimon spoke, as he turned and looked at the teens. "The Kaine I first met was kind and sweet, and the Kaine I had in my arms was a strong male. It was only then that the enchantment shattered and I woke up."

"Then what was with you getting knocked back when you tried to go to Gehenna?" Rin asked, as Amaimon felt his heart plummet.

"Our matting bond prevented me from going to Gehenna." Amaimon explained, as Rin nodded. "It seems our relationship in the enchantment was real and Kaine thought it was too. Our feelings for one another prevented me from going to Gehenna. When I was knocked back I saw a small glimpse of Kaine fighting here, and I knew if we came here we'd have a better chance at finding him. From the glimpse Kaine didn't teleport. So something must've happened with his powers and he lost his ability to teleport, which means he can't be far."

"What'll happen when we find him?" Rin asked, as Amaimon let out a growl and the young half-demon jumped.

_**"I'll take him from Kiru even if it costs me my life."**_

* * *

_**"Kaine, you need to get up." **_Vat's voice called out to him, as the young demon let out a whimper.

His small body in pain, as he slowly opened his eyes and saw Vat at the bedside. A bloodied cloth in his hand, as he carefully dabbed at the heavily bleeding wound on his shoulder and the younger whimpered. The older demon carefully hushing him, as he brushed the bangs out of his eyes and gave him an apologetic look.

_**"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that." **_The male apologized, as he carefully bandaged the younger's injured shoulder. _**"Kiru demanded I bring you to his room."**_

_** "I've been through worse, Vat." **_Kaine spoke in a broken and raw voice. _**"Nothing he can do will get me to give up. He'll never tame me."**_

_** "I know that, but you need to be careful." **_Vat spoke, as he helped the male sit up and Kaine whimpered at the pain that shot through his body. _**"If this continues your body will give out on you, Kaine."**_

_** "I really don't care anymore, Vat." **_The younger spoke, as the older's eyes widened and dull lifeless mint green eyes met his muddy brown ones. _**"I can no longer live in this reality. I can't take it mentally anymore. I need to free myself, even if it comes to my death."**_

_** "Kaine, you can't do that!" **_Vat yelled, as he grabbed the switchblade off the side table before Kaine could grab it. _**"Remember what you told Kiru yesterday? You want to be free don't you? Then go back to hunting for Viper. When you beat him-"**_

_** "It's no use. I'll never find him as long as he has my teleporting ability." **_Kaine spoke, as Vat gave up and took the young demon's hand. _**"I'll never be free, Vat. I'll never escape him, not without Amaimon."**_

_** "Amaimon? You mean Amaimon the Earth King?" **_Vat demanded, as Kaine nodded. _**"When did you meet a Prince?"**_

_** "It doesn't matter anymore. My life is over, Vat. Just leave me here. Kiru will be happier that way."**_

_** "Kaine-"**_

_** "Just go. Kiru will get mad if you're late to the meeting."**_

_** "Fine, but I'm keeping this." **_Vat announced, as he held up the handheld weapon and walked out the door. _**"Just hold on a little longer, I'll find him."**_

* * *

"Amaimon, I think we lost his scent." Rin spoke, as Amaimon continued to glance around the last chamber in the tunnel system and let out a growl. "He must've turned around and went back."

"And we need rest." Suguro added, as the Earth King glared at them. "Hey, don't get pissed at us. You're the one who started this shit."

"Fine, we'll head back and find a place to stay." Amaimon yelled, as he walked past both the teens and headed back the way they came.

Both teens quickly catching up to him, as they fell silent and didn't utter a word. The Earth King's anger almost boiling over, as he let out a string of curses and they reached the entrance of the tunnel systems in a matter of minutes. Both teen's heavily panting from trying to keep up with him, before Amaimon came to a halt and let out a growl. Standing a good ten feet from him was another demon. His hair a deep red color and his eyes a muddy brown, as he shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the Earth King. The four of them completely silent, as the two demons stared each other down and the other was the first to speak.

_**"Kaine needs you." **_Was the only thing to come out of his mouth, before Amaimon's eyes widened.

The Earth King slamming the demon into the nearest wall, before he let out a cough and blood ran out of his mouth. The demon disoriented for only moments, before fire ignited from the male and spread across the cement. The temperature almost unbearable, as Rin quickly opened his sword and used his flames to protect himself and his lover. The flames raging around them, as the male let out a growl and grabbed onto the Earth King's head. Images instantly flashing through his head.

_An image of Kaine's frail body against blood stained sheets. His white hair stained and covering his naked body, as the male curled into himself and let out a whimper. Deep gashes across his porcelain skin and his eyes squeezed shut, as he fought against his inner demons. Huge bruises on his hips and died blood and cum on his thighs, as his tail wrapped around his waist for a sense of comfort. _

_ The scene instantly changing to the young demon sitting up against the headboard and his frail body barely keeping him up. His mint green eyes dull and the hope in them gone, as he spoke:_

_**"I'll never be free, Vat. I'll never escape him, not without Amaimon."**_

_The scene then skipped ahead, as Kaine gazed at him. Or what he could guess was Vat since he was seeing the man's memories. Those same hopeless eyes gazing at them, as tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. _

"_**It doesn't matter anymore. My life is over, Vat. Just leave me here. Kiru will be happier that way."**_

It was then that the memories came to a crashing halt and he was pulled back to reality. The male in front of him panting in exhaustion, as he quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked the Earth King right in the eyes.

_**"He needs you, my Prince." **_Vat spoke, as Amaimon finally let him go and the male fell to the cement panting. _**"You're the only one that can save him, now."**_

_** "Where is he?" **_Amaimon demanded almost instantly, as Vat looked up at him. _**"Take me to him."**_

* * *

Within the quiet of the building a huge crash resounded out of nowhere. The young demon not even bothering to move from his spot on the blood stained sheets, as yells could be heard from downstairs. Commands and spirit summoning's ringing through the air, as Kiru's voice yelled over them all.

_**"Keep them back! Don't let Viper break through our defenses!"  
**_

* * *

Scarlett: *throws hand up in the air* Amaimon is coming to the rescue!

Kaine: *frowning* and i got raped and beat to shit. Can it get anymore pleasant?

Scarlett: *grins evily* oh, yes it can.

Kaine: *curses* great, I'm so dead.

* * *

**The title for this fic was created by glittergirl73, and the title is of the fanfictioner's own idea. The title does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Shadethedemon: **Yes, Kaine was more submissive in the dream, than in real life. As you've seen from my author comments the Kaine you've been reading and the Kaine that's in the comments are completely different. In all truth the author comment Kaine is closer to the real Kaine. I made him more aggressive and rebellious when I first made him. So we can say the enchantment Kaine is like an alternate personality of the real Kaine...If that makes sense at all.

**Quiet. crash: **Yep, that's Kaine's true nature. A badmouthed brat who get's into trouble.

**Krinya: ***blinks at* um, yeah. Of course i wouldn't end it there. We gotta save Kaine after all. *awkwardly inches away* I'll be over there.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Amaimon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_Kiru, Kaine, Vat, Kamiti, and Drew all belong to me._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Untitled Fic

Amaimon X OC Kaine

Chapter 13~

_**"We don't have much time!" **_ Vat yelled back at them, as Amaimon and the two teens were right behind him. _**"I felt Viper's presence on my way over here. If I'm right then he should already be attacking our base. If Kaine gets wind of this he'll try and fight Viper, and he's not strong enough to even stand."**_

_** "No one is touching him." **_Amaimon growled, as they reached the war zone and Rin grabbed his sword.

Demons' fighting other demons' across the area in front of them, as screams and battle cries filled the air. Demons' wearing different colors of their gangs and of different species practically at each other's throats, as blood caked the ground and the air was filled with raw power. Half of the huge building frozen over with ice, as Vat growled and gestured them to follow him.

_**"I know a way to get to Kaine without getting into the fight. Stay close to me and don't fight unless it's absolutely necessary." **_The demon ordered, as he headed around the back of the building. The young demon quickly getting them around the huge massacre at the front of the building and to the back, before he shoved the door open and came to a halt. _**"Take the stairs up to the third floor. Kaine is in Kiru's room, at least he should be. I have to get to Kiru and keep Viper back from Kaine's location. If they clash this building will be reduced to rubble."**_

Before any of them could argue, Vat ran off toward the front of the building and through the ice incased hall. His flames bursting across his skin, as Amaimon let out a curse and headed up the stairs. Rin and Suguro right behind them, as they quickly reached the third floor and the teen's started pulling doors open. The Earth King willing his anger down so he could focus, and he searched for the younger's presence. Nothing more than a fairly weak presence reaching him that was fading, as Amaimon let out a curse and ran full sprint after the presence. Rin and his lover yelling after him, as Amaimon turned the corner and felt his breathing stop.

Laying on the floor and covered in blood was Kaine. His body limp against the floor and a demon he had never seen before standing over him, as he pulled the jagged sword out of Kaine's hip and looked at the Earth King. His eyes falling on the matting mark on the Prince's neck, before he smirked and kicked the young demon right to the male's feet. Not even a whimper escaping the unconscious demon, as he skidded to a halt at the Prince's feet and Amaimon felt his heart stop. His whole body practically shaking, as he fell to his knees in front of the younger and stared at the male. His hand only inches away from touching him, as Rin and Suguro came around the corner. The two of them stopping in their tracks the moment they saw the young demon's condition, before tears hit the floor and the hall fell dead silent.

The Earth King frozen on the floor beside the one demon he loved and tears rolling down his face. His world crashing down around him, as Suguro carefully walked around him and knelt down beside him. The teen gently taking the young demon's wrist for a moment, as he checked his pulse and replaced his hand. The male turning to Rin, as he called out an order.

"Kitten, get the medical supplies out! He's still alive!"

Almost instantly the Earth King felt something snap inside him. The tears instantly fading and his anger boiling up again, as he glared over at the demon that caused harm to his mate and everything went red. The male on his feet and his hand wrapped around the demon's neck, before anyone could even blink. Electricity flaring around the demon, before Amaimon let out a growl and slammed his fist into the demon's stomach. The impact breaking several ribs and puncturing the male's lungs, as he fell to his knees at the Earth King's feet and coughed up blood. The electricity disappearing, before he suddenly disappeared and his presence reappeared on the second floor. The Earth King's anger flaring past its limits, as he looked back at the teen's trying to keep his mate alive and Suguro looked over in his direction.

"Take care of him, I'm going after the bastard."

"Go ahead, we'll keep him safe." The brunette n' blonde spoke, as Rin nodded.

The Earth King running toward the stairs and grabbing onto the railing, before he jumped. The male easily swinging his body over the railing and in between the gap under the stairs, before his feet hit the wood on the second floor. The impact sending waves of power throughout the entire building, as the male went after the demon's presence and grabbed him by the back of the head. A cry of pain leaving him, as the Earth King smashed his head into the floor and the wood cracked. The floor caving in under both of their weight, as they fell through the floor and onto the first floor. The demon landing underneath him, as Amaimon landed right on top of the male's back and snapped his neck with his heel.

The demon's cries falling short, as he fell limp and the battling around him feel dead quiet. The gang members around him staring at him in fear, as Amaimon wiped the demon's blood from his eye and looked around the war zone. His gaze falling on Kiru in the middle of a battle between a clone of the demon he just killed, as the huge demon stared at the demon body in shock and the clone in front of him turned into a female demon.

_**"H-he killed Viper."**_ A gang member spoke, as the gang members of Viper instantly fell to their knees in a pathetic attempt to pledge their allegiance to him.

_**"That's impossible! No one can kill Viper!"**_ Kiru yelled, as the members of Tundra stared at their leader in shock. _**"Who the hell are you?"**_

_** "Amaimon the Earth King." **_Amaimon announced, as he stepped over Viper's dead body and glared at the male. _**"And you have something I want."**_

Around him murmurs filled the war zone and Kiru glared at him. Hatred in his eyes, as he let out a growl and the air turned cold around them. Ice crystals appearing on the Earth King's clothes and skin, but not penetrating his skin. Something that easily had the older taken aback, as his skin cracked and pieces of rock and sand fell off his skin and onto the frozen floor.

_**"I have nothing you want, Earth King. Take your new lackeys and get out of here."**_

_** "On the contrary, you do have something I need." **_Amaimon spoke, as he stopped a good ten feet from the huge demon. _**"Give Kaine back to me."**_

_** "Kaine? You're kidding me right?" **_Kiru growled, as he smirked. _**"Kaine is my mate. You can't have him."**_

The moment the word 'mate' his the air, the Earth King let out a deep growl. The noise echoing through the room, as the power pressure crashed down on everyone and Kiru was forced to his knees. The male coughing up blood, as Amaimon walked right up to him and grabbed the back of his head. The Earth King pulling the male's head up to meet his gaze, as the male stared at him in horror and the war zone was dead silent.

_**"I will say this once, and only once." **_Amaimon spoke, as Kiru nodded and the Earth King pointed to the matting mark on his own neck. _**"Kaine is my mate, not yours. He was never yours. He never belonged to you, and I'm taking him back. If you want to argue with me, I will snap your neck right here and now and I'll bury you with the fucker who just tried to kill him."**_

Almost instantly Kiru gave him a nod, as Amaimon dropped the male. The huge demon hitting the floor the moment the pressure was released, as the Earth King stood up and the members of Tundra backed down. Both Rin and Suguro carefully carrying Kaine into the room, as Rin held up an IV drip above his head and tried to balance Kaine. The Earth King not even wasting a second, as he appeared beside them and picked up the frail demon into his arms. Kaine's thin body easily fitting into his arms, as the members of Viper quickly moved to help and the Earth King let out a growl.

_**"Stand down." **_Amaimon commanded, as they instantly halted and the Earth King brushed the bangs out of the young demon's face. _**"He's my mate, and I'll care for him."**_

_** "Then let's go back to Viper's base." **_One of the members suggested, as the Earth King nodded. _**"Follow us, my Prince."**_

* * *

"This place looks amazing!" Rin spoke, as the Earth King ignored his younger brother's comment and followed after one of Viper's members.

The huge house around him the same size of Tundra's base, but kept in better condition. The three story building kept up to date and not falling apart like their rivals, as the female leading them pulled open a door to her right and gestured the Earth King to head in first. The male not even thinking twice, as he walked inside and walked over to the huge king bed. Amaimon being as gentle as possible, as he set the young demon against the mattress and grabbed the damp cloth offered to him. The older male gently dabbing the dried blood off the male, as the room feel silent and they watched. The Earth King as gentle as he could ever be, as he washed all the blood off his mate and turned to his younger brother and his lover.

"I'll leave his injuries to you two." The Earth King spoke, as he stood up and walked out of the room.

The two of them not even uttering a word, as the door closed behind him and the house feel silent. The members of Viper waiting for him in the entryway of the building, as the Earth King leaned against the railing and looked down at all of them. His body exhausted physically and mentally, as he ran a hand through his hair and forced himself to stay where he was. If not he'd get right back up and go check on Kaine. His instincts already sensitive to his mate, as he opened his eyes and forced himself to focus on the present. Something he found fairly hard to do, just as the front door to the building opened and Mephisto came strutting in. The members of the gang on high alert, as several of them let out growls and Amaimon cursed.

_**"Stand down!" **_Amaimon commanded, as the building fell silent and the demons back off.

Mephisto looking up in his direction for the owner of the voice, before his eyes fell on the Earth King and his eyes widened. A reaction Amaimon didn't blame him for. He was probably covered in blood and last time he checked he broke his arm trying that stair trick. Something he knew either had healed wrong and needed to be broken again, or hadn't healed in the slightest thanks to his state of exhaustion. Either way he didn't doubt that he looked like he had just come back from fighting their father. Not only did he feel like shit, but he probably looked like it too.

"It seems you've been through quite a lot." Mephisto spoke, as he stayed at his spot by the front door and looked around the entryway. "And it seems you gained some allies."

"Members of the gang leader I killed." Amaimon spoke, as Mephisto stared at him. "He tried to kill Kaine. Thankfully he's alive and younger brother and his lover are treating him."

"Have you finished the mating ceremony?"

"I'd rather wait till he's awake." Amaimon spoke, as Mephisto gave him a nod. "Do you want to stay for some tea? I bet they have some somewhere in this dump."

"That's not needed." The older demon spoke, as he held up and hand and gave him a proud look. "It seems you don't need me guiding you anymore, Amaimon. You've grown into fine demon. Treat your mate well."

And to his surprise, his brother gave him a bow and promptly left. That very day was the last day Mephisto ever came to see him.

* * *

Scarlett: *has a huge smile on face* One more chapter my wonderful fans! This fic will have a happy ending yet!

Kaine: If you don't count the fact that I'm almost dead

Scarlett: *glares and bops him in the head* quit being so negative! This fic will have a happy ending! Just you wait! *storms out of room*

Kaine: *frowning* I seriously doubt it.

* * *

**The title for this fic was created by glittergirl73, and the title is of the fanfictioner's own idea. The title does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Shadethedemon: **Yes! Go get Kiru!

**Quiet. crash: **Yes, Amaimon to the rescue! And I'm glad yah love Vat. I made him off the top of my head and I thought he wouldn't get any love.

**blackirishawk: **Yep, Kiru better watch out now

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Amaimon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_Kiru, Kaine, Vat, Kamiti, and Drew all belong to me._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Untitled Fic

Amaimon X OC Kaine

Chapter 14~

_**"Kaine, my angel, wake up." **_Amaimon spoke softly, as he gently brushed the bangs out of the young demon's eyes. _**"Please wake up my angel."**_

When nothing happened, Amaimon let out a harsh sigh. His shoulders dropping, as he set his head against the sheets and played with one of the younger's fingers. The action calming him somewhat, as the door opened behind him and his second in command came in.

_**"Still not awake?"**_

_** "No. No matter what I do he doesn't wake up. I afraid he never will, Vat."**_ Amaimon spoke, as he lifted his head and looked back at the former Tundra member. _**"If he dies I'll never find him again."**_

_** "He won't die, my prince." **_Vat spoke, as he walked over and stopped beside the Earth King. _**"Kaine's think headed. He'll survive."**_

_** "I wish I could believe that, but it's been two months." **_Amaimon spoke, as he looked at the unconscious demon and gently squeezed his hand. _**"Even in the enchantment he was only out for a month."**_

_**"Well, maybe he just needs some time." **_Vat reassured him, as he clapped the Earth King on the shoulder and headed for the door. _**"Anything you want me to tell them?"**_

_**"Same thing as last time, and tell the newbie to quit bad mouthing my mate or I'll smash his face into the nearest wall." **_Amaimon spoke, as Vat shivered and gave him a nod before he left.

The door closing behind the male, as Amaimon looked back at the sleeping demon. His eyes softening a great deal, before he got out of the chair he was sitting in and sat on the edge of the bed. The Earth King leaning over and laying beside the younger, as he gently traced his fingers against the younger's scars and let his mind wander.

Since his older brother had walked through the door to Viper's base, now named Earth's Angels, he had never come back. Never contacted him, never sent a demon after him to kill him. Since then Rin and his lover had gone back to True Cross and never came back. Yukio and Shima never came after him, and no one had tried to kill him. Something the Earth King found odd, but decided it was for the best. He finally had left his past life behind him and he had started over. He was the leader of the strongest gang in this run down city and he was on top of the food chain. Not to mention the demon he loved was finally beside him, if you spoke in psychical terms. He was sure Kaine wasn't with him mentally just yet.

_**"My angel, please wake up." **_Amaimon whispered, as he gently caressed the male's cheek. _**"I need you, Kaine. Please wake up."**_

It was only then that a small weak whimper left the younger. The noise barely hearable, as Amaimon perked up and sat up. The Earth King gently squeezing the younger's hand as he brushed his bangs out of his face and the whimper came again.

_**"You can do it, my angel. I'm right here." **_Amaimon spoke gently, as he caressed the male's cheek.

A gesture that made the demon next to him stir slightly, before his eyes slowly opened. Mint green eyes immediately meeting his deep blue, as Amaimon felt his heart stop and his breathing strain. The young demon taking a few moments to try and get his vision to clear, before his eyes wandered the room. It only taking moments, before their eyes met and Kaine's eyes widened. Tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, before they rolled down his face and onto the sheets below. Something that instantly had Amaimon looking at him in worry, as he cupped the younger's cheeks and gently wiped the tears away.

_**"What's wrong my angel? Are you in pain?" **_Amaimon spoke, as Kaine shook his head and buried his face into the older's shirt. _**"Kaine-"**_

_** "I thought you didn't exist." **_The younger sobbed, as Amaimon's eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around the younger. _**"I thought you were just a demon in my dreams. I was so scared that I'd never meet you and I'd be stuck with Kiru forever."**_

_** "I'd never leave you alone with that monster." **_Amaimon softly spoke, as he rubbed the sobbing demon's back. _**"You're my mate, Kaine. I'd never let another man touch you like that."**_

_** "M-mate?" **_The younger stuttered, as he lifted his head and stared at the Earth King in shock.

_**"Yes, you're my mate." **_Amaimon spoke, as he moved the collar of his shirt to the side and showed him the matting mark.

_**"S-So when we…in my dream…we actually?"**_

_** "Yes, my angel. You became my mate." **_Amaimon chuckled, as Kaine's face flushed a furious red and the Earth King titled the younger's head up and looked at his neck.

Kaine giving him a weird looked, before Amaimon set his fingers over the mating mark Kiru had placed on the male and swiped his fingers across it. The mark burning away with no pain at all, before the Earth King's matting mark replaced it and a smile appeared on Kaine's face. The tears coming back full force, as he cuddled into the male's chest and Amaimon held him close.

_**"I have to warn you I'm not as sweet and innocent as I was in my dreams." **_Kaine spoke, as Amaimon smiled.

_**"And I'll probably be even more protective over you." **_Amaimon spoke, as they both looked at one another and then laughed. _**"Seems like we're perfect for one another, my angel."**_

_** "You don't have to tell me twice." **_Kaine spoke, as he beamed up at him and gently kissed the Earth King. _**"Please take care of me for the rest of eternity."**_

_** "I always will, my angel."**_

* * *

_**"You guys are going to be late, if you don't get your asses moving!" **_Vat yelled from downstairs, as Kaine jumped slightly and tried to ignore the Earth King hugging him in his sleep. _**"If you're late they're going to give you hell!"**_

_** "I already know that!" **_Kaine yelled, as he sighed and jabbed the Earth King's cheek. _**"Amaimon we have to get up. We have that luncheon thingy in fifteen minutes."**_

_** "Five more minutes, my angel." **_The Earth King murmured, as he hugged the younger tighter.

_**"No. It's called we get up now, or we'll be late." **_Kaine huffed, as he teleported out of the male's arms and started getting dressed.

A childish huff leaving the older demon, as he got out of bed and Kaine pulled on some boxers. His mate wrapping his arms around the younger's waist, before he fingered the edge of the younger's boxers and licked his ear. Kaine instantly feeling his face flush, before he shoved the male away and grabbed some decent pants.

_**"Stop that! If I go to the luncheon horny and turned on it's coming out of your ass!" **_Kaine scolded the older, as he pulled on the nicest shirt he had._** "If I make a bad impression it's your head."**_

_** "You could never make a bad impression, my angel. You're beautiful." **_The Earth King spoke, as he tried to hug the male from behind and Kaine teleported to the bathroom. _**"I really hate it when you do that."**_

_** "Well the faster we get going and go to the luncheon than the faster we get back. And you know what'll happen when we get back."**_

_** "I'll get to pound you're cute little ass into the mattress." **_Amaimon purred, as he suddenly appeared behind the younger and wrapped his arms around the male. The Earth King already dressed and ready to go. _**"Then I get to-"**_

Almost instantly Kaine slapped a hand over the male's mouth and shot him a glare.

_**"You continue your sexy rant and I'll band sex in the base for a whole week, Amaimon."**_

_** "Oh come on. If you do that the whole gang will be on my ass about it." **_

_** "Then behave." **_Kaine ordered, as he pulled a key out of his pocket and used it on the door. _**"Then you'll get your reward when we get back."**_

Before the Earth King could shoot back another one of his comebacks, Kaine pulled the door open and pulled him inside. The two instantly finding themselves in a beautiful garden somewhere in the tropics. The leaves a beautiful deep green and the flowers in full bloom, as a happy cry came not far from them. The two of them looking over in the direction the noise came from, before they noticed the men sitting at the table. Starting at the head of the table and going around was Mephisto, Griffin, Suguro, Rin, Yukio, and Shima. A little child sitting in Rin's lap and his blue eyes wide with curiosity, as his half-brother lightly scolded his child for staring and Mephisto stood up from his seat.

_**"It seems you two made it." **_Mephisto spoke, as Amaimon gave him a nod. _**"Ten years has treated the two of you well, I presume?"**_

_** "Very well." **_Kaine replied, as the older demon and Griffin beamed at them.

_**"Why don't you guys sit down?" **_Rin surprising spoke in the Gehenna language, as he gestured the seats across from him_**. "We'd love to catch up."**_

_** "It's about time we put the past behind us." **_Suguro spoke in very broken Gehenna tongue, it obvious he was just learning the language. _**"We decided to move on, like you two did."**_

_** "Even Sensei is moving on." **_Shima spoke, as his lover gave him a frown._** "He's just too shy to tell you."**_

_** "Then I believe everything is forgiven, isn't it Amaimon?" **_Kaine spoke, as he looked up at the male and Amaimon smiled.

The Earth King wrapping his arm around the younger's waist, before he pulled him close and smiled. The last of the weight on his shoulder's lifting, as he looked toward his brothers and nodded.

_** "Yes, it's time to put the past behind us."  
**_

* * *

Scarlett: *throws hands up the in the air and confetti goes everywhere* and that's all my cute little fans! We've reached our very happy ending!

Kaine: *frowning* dammit, I didn't die

Scarlett: *frowns at him and smacks him int he back of the head* If I wanted you dead I would've done it from the get go! Quit being depressing! WHy did I create you?

Kaine: Because you have a sick and twisted perverted mind

Scarlett: *speechless* okay, you win with that one. Nonetheless! I have news for you cute little fans! Who wanted the AmaimonXShima paired fic again? I can remember...anyway! Go hop on over to my Profile page and look under Progression and Important Information for a special surprise! Hint: You're looking for a new title with a bold letters and ( ) around them. So start searching my little fans! I need a good fanfictioner for this task!

* * *

**The title for this fic was created by glittergirl73, and the title is of the fanfictioner's own idea. The title does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Krinya:** *pats head* It's okay, Hun. I've had worse reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the fic though. And I'm sorry the fic you read was sad and depressing till the very end. I hope this one brightens up your day.

**Terra SyNdrome:** *giggles* Glad you liked the story up till now. And sorry for the fast turn around, you cute little fans should know I'm good with plot twisters.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Amaimon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_Kiru, Kaine, Vat, Kamiti, and Drew all belong to me._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


End file.
